El Ultimo Rey Demoniaco
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Descubriendo su pasado y con un poder obsequiado por los Kamis. Naruto intentara volverse el Shinobi más fuerte de su generación. Mientras que descubre quien es y abraza su herencia demoniaca. Uzumaki Naruto: ¿Solo un Shinobi? ¿O es acaso el Rey de los Demonios, que traerá una diferencia entre los reinos?
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 2: Este fic, está inspirado en el Fanfic de "Amanecer de los Reyes" de Joakiiin-14 (Esta es la segunda versión de nuestro fic "Las Crónicas del Rey Demonio", ya que la versión anterior, no me gusto)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Prologo: El Nacimiento del Ultimo Rey Demonio**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El **10** de Octubre, era una fecha odiada por Uzumaki Naruto, de **5** años. Esa fecha era su cumpleaños y esa fecha, era en la cual los aldeanos y algunos Shinobis, lo golpeaban, llamándolo Kyūbi.

Naruto, se encontraba en su hogar, uno que le había dado el Sandaime Hokage. Desgraciadamente, al pequeño, se le habían acabado sus alimentos por ese día, asi que estaba en un dilema: Esperar hasta el día siguiente (En el cual igualmente lo golpearían) o ir a buscar comida, había un restaurante de Ramen, donde sus dueños, le daban de comer y eran muy buenos con él.

— _Su… supongo que iré a… comer algo_ —Pensó Naruto, tenía miedo, pero el hambre era aún mayor. Salió de su hogar, buscando algunos… algunos objetos, con los cuales cubrirse, para que no lo vieran y seguir su camino, hacia el puesto de Ramen.

— ¡El demonio! —Grito un Shinobi, al ver a Naruto. El niño palideció y salió corriendo, mientras que una turba lo perseguía. Paso por varias calles, mientras que le llovían botellas de vidrio, Kunai's, Shuriken's, entre otros objetos. El niño tuvo que voltear en un lugar equivocado, solo para terminar arrinconado en un callejón.

Los Shinobis de todos los grados, le lanzaban armas Shinobi, usándolo como tiro al blanco, los aldeanos le lanzaban lo que tenían a la mano.

— ¡Por favor! — Grito el niño, siendo golpeado y alcanzado por las armas de los Shinobis— ¡Déjenme! —Pero los Shinobis y aldeanos hacían caso omiso a las plegarias del pequeño, mientras que seguían hiriéndolo —Por... por favor… sea… lo que sea… que les he hecho… prometo… no… no volverlo a hacer.

— ¡Nacer fue lo que hiciste, escoria! —Grito uno de los Jōnin presentes.

Entre los Shinobis, uno de ellos, realizo un Jutsu **Raiton** en su mano, hablando de vengar la muerte de su Sensei, de la esposa de su Sensei y del hijo de su Sensei… a manos de Kyūbi — **¡Raikiri!** —Grito el Jōnin lanzándose contra el niño.

El niño tenía tanto miedo, por su repentina muerte, que algo "despertó" en él una luz, un aura más bien… un aura de varios colores, surgió de él. El aura llevaba los colores: Rojo, Naranja, Amarillo, Verde, Celeste, Azul, Violeta.

Sus atacantes, se asustaron ante lo que veían. Naruto abrió sus ojos y vio el aura que le rodeaba de algún modo, entendió que ESO, fuera lo que fuera, era suyo. Pero aun asi, vio como "el Shinobi de rayo" (Kakashi, con su Raikiri) se seguía acercando, en un segundo, imagino a una persona y de la nada, esa persona se hizo real.

Era una dama de cabello castaño largo, ojos oscuros y llevaba un traje ANBU. Aun asi, se le veía un tanto transparente, como un fantasma.

Kakashi se sorprendió, pero no se detuvo. La dama, le tomo del brazo, desvió el Raikiri y le golpeo en el cuello.

—Ustedes intentaron, atacar a Bocchan —dijo la dama, mientras que veía como el poder de su amo/padre/creador, seguía surgiendo — _Esta por desmallarse, me sigue sorprendiendo que Kaguya-Sama, le hiciera despertar esa… forma del_ _ **Bambutsu Sozo**_ —Pensó, se giró, alzo su mano y al bajarla, una ráfaga de **Fūton** , golpeo a sus enemigos, que cayeron desmayados.

— ¡Alto! —Grito el Hiruzen llegando— ¡Por favor, no le hagas daño al niño!

—No se preocupe, de ninguna manera dañaría a Bocchan —dijo la dama, sorprendiendo a Hiruzen, mientras que ella cargaba a Naruto —Necesito decirle muchas cosas, Hokage-Sama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

15 minutos después, Hiruzen apareció en su oficina, junto a él, estaba esa dama de cabello castaño, quien cargaba a Naruto, casi de forma maternal.

—Lo que le contare, solo pueden saberlo usted y el pervertido que se encuentra en las sombras —dijo la dama —Más no, sus ANBUS.

— ¡ANBUS, pueden retirarse! —Dijo Hiruzen al viento— ¡Jiraiya! —El pervertido apareció.

— **Verán… lo que les contare, es la auténtica verdad y no puede salir de este salón** —dijo la dama, respirando hondo.

 **Recuerdo (Contado por la dama)**

 _Hace ya, varios milenios, solo existían una pareja de deidades: Zafir y Kali._

 _Zafir representaba la vida, la masculinidad y el orden; Kali representaba la muerte, la feminidad y el caos. Ambos se casaron y tuvieron miles de hijos, entre ellos Izanagi e Izanami, los padres del panteón japonés._

 _Mientras que Zafir y Kali gobernaban el cosmos, Izanagi e Izanami gobernaban el Destino. Entre los hijos de Izanagi e Izanami, destacaba su hija Megami, quien gobernaba el Reikai (Paraíso)_

 _Hace poco más de_ _ **10.000**_ _años, un ser que llego a ser conocido como Jubi, fue combatido por el hombre al cual ustedes conocerán como "Rikudo Sen'nin", él poseía un poder llamado In'Yōton (E. Yin-Yang); pues bueno, pocas horas después de la derrota del Jubi. Izanagi en persona, extrajo el In'Yōton del cuerpo de Rikudo y lo resguardo por siglos._

 _Pero, cuando Jubi fue derrotada, su Chakra se esparció por todo el mundo; abriendo las puertas del Makai, siglos después de Rikudo; del Makai, cual surgió un demonio, el cual embarazo a una humana._

 _Esta humana, era a su vez, la tátara, tátara nieta de Rikudo, por parte de su hijo Indra. Aun asi, esto, modifico el ADN de los_ _ **4**_ _Clanes Otsotsuki (Hyuga, Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki)._

 _Ante esta modificación, sin siquiera saberlo, el Semi-Demonio, nacido de esa relación (Un Senju, por cierto), se habría casado con una Hyuga; la Hyuga tendría un hijo con los genes latentes de su abuelo._

 _De una forma difícil de explicar, los genes solo se volvieron más poderosos y nunca se alteraron, más allá de pasar por los 4 Clanes Otsotsuki: Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga y Uzumaki._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 _(Hiruzen y Jiraiya, se miraban, asustados ante la historia)_

—Naruto-Sama, ha liberado uno de sus Kekkei Genkai: El **Seiton** —dijo la dama —El padre de Kushina-Sama fue un Uchiha y su madre fue Uzumaki Mito; el padre de Minato-Sama fue un Senju y su madre una Hyuga. Lo cual provoca que Naruto-Sama, tenga los genes Rikudo.

— ¡Espera un segundo, por favor! —Pidió Jiraiya— ¿Nos estás diciendo, que Naruto pertenece a los **4** Clanes? —La dama asintió.

—Entonces… si los genes están tan latentes en Naruto… tu eres una creación a partir del **In'Yōton** de Naruto —dijo Hiruzen. La dama sonrió.

—El Jutsu de Bocchan, es más poderoso que el In'Yōton, es el **Seiton (E. Vida)** —dijo la dama —Sin embargo, él aun no lo ha perfeccionado, acaba de descubrirlo, hace solo unas horas y el que yo esté aquí de pie, es gracias al Senjutsu… sin embargo, no me queda más tiempo.

— ¿Cómo te creo Naruto? —Pregunto Jiraiya.

—Naruto-Sama, estaba en un momento de vida o muerte, eso le hizo activar el Seiton, solo imagino a una dama, que lo defendiera y allí aparecí yo —dijo la dama sonriente —Bocchan, es el legítimo líder del **9°** Circulo del Makai… él tiene muchas habilidades, muchos… Kekkei Genkai, solo por los genes Uzumaki, Naruto-Sama, puede estar aún aquí con vida. Ningún Ningen, jamás podría sobrevivir a la exponencial carga de tantos Kekkei Genkai—La dama desapareció y Naruto despertó.

—Hola Jiji —dijo Naruto sonriente.

—Hola, Naruto-Kun —dijo Hiruzen sonriente —Mira, tengo que contarte algo.

— ¿Y sobre qué? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Sobre tus padres —dijo Hiruzen —Pero… este es un secreto, nadie más debe saberlo, por lo menos en un largo tiempo, ¿Me oyes? —Naruto asintió —Mira —dijo señalando las fotografías de los Hokages— ¿Notas algún parecido con alguno de ellos?

—Hai… el Yondaime Hokage —dijo Naruto, para luego fruncir el ceño— Ahora que lo pienso Jiji ¿Por qué él y yo, somos tan similares? —En realidad, cierta… Inquilina en su cuerpo, súper sexy; ya le había contado, pero él, deseaba descubrirlo, por parte de su figura de abuelo.

—El nombre del Yondaime es Namikaze Minato, él… él es tu padre, Naruto —dijo el anciano —Hace… hace ya 5 años, tu madre dio a luz y en su interior, vivía un ser llamado Kyūbi, este ser era un Biju, el más poderoso de todos…

— _ **La… más poderosa, viejo machista**_ —dijo Ritsuko, desde el interior de Naruto.

—…Minato y Kushina, supieron que el Fūin que encerraba a Kyūbi en el interior de tu madre, se debilitaría —dijo Hiruzen —Todo iba bien, hasta que Kyūbi se liberó, comenzó a destruir la aldea, tu padre, sin muchas opciones, entrego su alma a Shinigami, para que ella, encerrara a Kyūbi en tu interior. Él deseaba que la aldea te viera como un héroe, pero mis compañeros de equipo, mis consejeros, deseaban que fueras un arma para la aldea, en especial Danzo, quien te quería en su división ANBU: NE, con tal de convertirte en un arma para la aldea —Naruto palideció —No podíamos decirte nada, pero hace algunas horas, realmente estuviste a punto de fallecer, asi que ya no hace mucha diferencia.

—Jiji, ya que tú me has contado un secreto, yo te contare **2** —dijo Naruto —El verdadero nombre de Kyūbi es Ritsuko, es una chica de unos **16** años, fue controlada por un enmascarado, al cual Otosan se enfrentó.

— ¡¿Kyūbi es una chica?! —Gritaron Hiruzen y Jiraiya sin podérselo creer.

—Además, Jiji, algunos minutos, mientras que me lastimaban, ¡conseguí un Jutsu fantástico crear a una chica y solo tuve que imaginarla! —Naruto estaba emocionado y Hiruzen también.

—De acuerdo Naruto… —Hiruzen, no finalizo de hablar, ya que las puertas se abrieron, rebelando a su alumna Tsunade.

—Hola, Hiruzen-Sensei —dijo Tsunade sonriente, junto a Shizune.

— _¡Naruto!_ —pensaron ambas damas, antes de abrazarlo.

—Naruto, ella es tu madrina: Senju Tsunade —dijo Hiruzen.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Esta era una carga emocional para Naruto. Resultaba ser, que poseía la sangre de los **4** Clanes, más poderosos del mundo; era el rey del **9°** círculo del Makai; sus padres, habían sido **2** de los Shinobis más poderosos del mundo, y su madrina acababa de entrar por la puerta y ahora, Naruto estaba perdiendo el aire, entre los encantos de Tsunade.

—Tsunade-Sensei —dijo Shizune —Creo… Creo que Naruto-Kun necesita algunas respuestas y… y además necesita respirar.

—Lo lamento, Naruto-Kun —dijo Tsunade, soltando al pequeño rubio —Creo que necesito decirte demasiadas cosas.

—Tsunade —dijo Hiruzen poniéndose de pie —Hace pocos minutos, Naruto libero un poder del cual necesitas estar al tanto —Naruto salió de la habitación en compañía de Shizune, quien le comenzó a hablar sobre ella y sobre su maestra: Tsunade era una de los 3 Sen'nin, era la Iryō-nin más fuerte de todas, había sido la Sensei de Kushina y habían vuelto para contarle a Naruto, sobre ellas y para entrenarlo.

Luego de esperar como unas **2** o **3** horas, Tsunade salió con una sonrisa en los labios y junto con Hiruzen, Shizune y Tsunade, Naruto fue hasta una gran mansión a las afueras de la aldea.

—Naruto-Kun, esta casa, perteneció a tus padres, esta es la mansión Namikaze —dijo Hiruzen, Naruto asintió. Asi que esa casa, había sido de sus padres. En eso, aparecieron **4** Kunoichis ANBU —Yugao, Kurenai, Anko y Ryūzetsu. Una por una, las 4 Kunoichis, se sacaron sus máscaras.

Yugao

Kurenai

Anko

Ryūzetsu

—Ellas, fueron las 4 alumnas de Kushina-Chan —dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

—Siempre sentí algunas presencias cerca de mí, pero cuando buscaba, siempre desaparecían —Pensó Naruto.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Anko arrodillándose ante el hijo de su Sensei —Puede que… con lo que te diré, que me vayas a llamar mentirosa pero… Siempre hemos estado allí.

— ¿Por qué crees que cada vez que sales vivo, los aldeanos que te han atacado, acaban muertos? —Pregunto Kurenai sonriendo de una forma casi maléfica, antinatural en ella.

—Bueno Naruto-Kun, te lo explicare lo mejor que pueda —dijo Hiruzen, ya que a Naruto estaba a punto de explotarle la cabeza, ante tanta información y entendía poca —Tus abuelos, pertenecieron a los 4 Clanes fundadores de Konoha.

—Hyuga, Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki —dijo Naruto y todos asintieron.

—Estos Kekkei Genkai, estaban ocultos y yo ni siquiera, tenía idea de que tenías las **4** sangres —dijo Hiruzen —Tus padres nunca me hablaron de los suyos y solo conocí a Madara y a Mito, pero no sabía que ellos estaban enamorados, ni mucho menos llegue a sospechar que Kushina-Chan, fuera su hija —Naruto asintió —Hace un par de horas, cuando estabas entre la vida y la muerte, usaste un Jutsu nunca antes visto, Naruto-Kun. Y, la chica que te rescato, me pidió darte esto —Hiruzen saco de alguna parte de sus ropas, un pergamino casi tan grande como el Fūin no Sho —No sé qué contenga, pero te debería de ayudar a entender tu herencia.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Tsunade —Yo seré tu Sensei particular y ellas 4, fueron las alumnas de Kushina-Chan.

—Asi que también, le ayudaremos en su formación Shinobi, Naruto-Sama —dijo Yugao sonriente.

— _ **Esto es increíble, Naruto-Kun**_ —dijo Ritsuko telepáticamente — _ **Serias un gran tonto, si no aprovechas la oportunidad de ser entrenado por el ANBU y por Tsunade-San.**_

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Hiruzen —El Consejo de la aldea, deseaba que fueras un paria, ya que Danzo, no pudo usarte como un arma para la aldea, ellos deseaban que fueras el paria de Konoha, para que en algún momento, liberaras el Chakra de Kyūbi y pudieran matarte, asi que ellos no te permitirán ser un Ninja a no ser, que demuestres tu poder.

—Sensei —dijo Tsunade— ¿Nosotras entrenaremos a Naruto, hasta que él tenga un nivel considerable?

—Asi es, Tsunade-Chan —dijo Hiruzen —Ese es el único modo en el cual, El Consejo, no podrá decir nada. Solo si Naruto-Kun, se convierte en un gran Shinobi, entonces, ellos no podrán hacer nada.

Naruto en esos momentos, se preguntaba si realmente era una buena idea entrenar con Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Ryūzetsu y Tsunade.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un año después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Demonizas.

Eso era lo que tenía el pergamino, sellos para un Kuchiyose, el cual invocaba a distintas demonizas, todas estaban bajo su comando. Aunque, el pergamino y el sello del Kuchiyose eran en sí, extraño: Consistía en abrir el pergamino, llevar Chakra a uno de los **Fūin** , el **Fūin** adsorbía su **Seiton** y finalmente, Naruto solo imaginaba a la demoniza en cuestión.

Asi mismo, las enseñanzas entre sus Senseis Kunoichis y sus Senseis Demonizas, eran muy distintas.

Tsunade (Quien además era su figura materna) le enseñaba Taijutsu e Iryō Ninjutsu.

Anko: Le enseñaba a crear venenos y como crear antídotos.

Kurenai: Le enseñaba como crear Genjutsu y escapar de estos. Aunque Kurenai se "descontrolaba" por lo lindo que era Naruto y… Kushina podía verlo todo desde el Reikai, viendo como su alumna estrella "violaba" a su "bebe".

Yugao: Le enseño el **Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu** y le enseño estrategias de asecho y como recolectar información. Al más puro estilo ANBU.

Ryūzetsu: Lo primero que hizo la ANBU de cabello blanco, fue realizarle a Naruto, la prueba de Chakra, usando una hoja de papel. La sorpresa fue mayúscula: La hoja se partió en cuatro trozos **(Fūton)** , un trozo se arrugo **(Raiton)** , otro se quemó **(Katon)** , el tercero se mojó **(Suiton)** y el último se convirtió en polvo **(Doton)**. Aunque, siendo su especialidad el Katon, el rubio aprendió diversos Jutsus de dicho elemento de la mano de Ryūzetsu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Su experiencia con sus sirvientas sobrenaturales, no fue distinta.

Rina y Saiko: Le enseñaron a controlar algo llamado **Hakai-ryoku (Poder de la Destrucción):** Creación de energía, capaz de destruir prácticamente, cualquier cosa.

Azaria: Le enseño a su señor, un par de antiguas elementos, perdidos desde tiempos inmemoriales: **Kōton (E. Acero)** y **Jiton (E. Magnetico)** ; creando Katanas, Shuriken, Kunais, entre otras muchas armas.

Raku: Le enseño un gran control de **Fūton (E. Viento)** y **Raiton (E. Rayo)**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 años después; Academia Shinobi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Todos han pasado distintas pruebas, para llegar hasta este punto —dijo Iruka —Ahora, serán divididos en equipos.

—Veamos en que equipo te toca, Naruto-Kun —dijo Ritsuko a la expectativa.

— _Ya veremos_ —dijo Naruto, quien estaba sencillamente exhausto, luego de su entrenamiento de los últimos meses — _Ser un Rey es difícil… no me imagino como será, cuando nos cacemos, Ritsuko-Chan_ —La Kitsune se puso roja como su cabello.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Reikai (Lugar de los fallecidos)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Kurenai, como te atrevas a volver a manosear a mi hijo, te mato, pedófila! —Grito Kushina a los **4** vientos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Reikai (Lugar de los Kamis)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _ **Muy pronto serás mío, Naruto-Kun**_ —Pensó Tsukuyomi, mientras que miraba una fotografía de Naruto — _ **Muy pronto Naruto-Kun, tomare todo de ti y tú tomaras, todo de mí.**_

 _ **(N/A (AMBOS): Chicos, el Naruto x Fem Bijus, está más que asegurado; por otra parte ustedes que opinan: ¿Naruto x Tenten?; ¿Naruto x Sakura?; ¿Naruto x Ino?)**_

 _ **(N/A LAURA: Sasuke x Hinata, asegurado a futuro)**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **::::::::::::::::**

—El día de hoy, se darán sus equipos —dijo Iruka —Luego, irán con su respectivo Sensei, hasta un lugar, donde él los pondrá a prueba y decidirá si tienen lo que se necesita para ser ninja —El ambiente se volvió tenso —Luego, si no lo logran, volverán a la academia un año más, si tienen lo necesario, entonces, seguirán su camino como Genin, ¿entendido? —todos asintieron. Los equipos del **1** al **6** , fueron equipos conformados por los hijos de los consejeros civiles.

Equipo **7** :Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Sai. Sensei: Hatake Kakashi.

Equipo **8** : Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji. Su Sensei será Sarutobi Azuma.

Equipo **9** : Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino; Sensei: Yuhi Kurenai.

Equipo **10** : Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji y Kotsu Kaede; Sensei Maito Guy.

Equipo **11** : Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten y Uchiha Sanae. Sensei Mitarashi Anko.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Guy fue el primero en llegar y se llevó al equipo **10**.

Azuma apareció con un cigarro en sus labios —Equipo **8** , vamos —Todos desaparecieron en un **Shunshin**.

—Equipo **9** , vamos al campo de entrenamiento # **9** , allí realizaremos la prueba —dijo Kurenai, su equipo salto por una ventana.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola —dijo una Kunoichi de cabello lila —Vengo a buscar al equipo **11**.

—Somos nosotros, Anko-Sensei —dijeron Naruto, Tenten y Sanae.

El Equipo 7, se quedó esperando.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 11**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Niños, primero me presentare yo y luego ustedes ¿hecho? —Pregunto Anko y todos asintieron —Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, tengo 28 años, mi grado es Jōnin-ANBU, mi especialidad es el Ninjutsu, mi Kuchiyose es el Clan Hebi y mi sueño es tener a alguien que me ame —Todos asintieron —Tu turno, castaña.

Tenten frunció el ceño —Mi nombre es Tenten, tengo 13 años, mi grado es Genin, mi especialidad es el Buki-Ninjutsu (Ninjutsu con armas), no tengo un clan Kuchiyose y mi sueño es tener un buen marido y además, ser una de las mejores Kunoichis, aun si es solo con armas.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sanae, tengo 13 años, mi grado es Genin, mi especialidad es el Katon Ninjutsu, no tengo un Kuchiyose y mi sueño es casarme, con mi mejor amigo —dijo la Uchiha y el único Shinobi del grupo, se sonrojo.

— _ **Ya tienes una enamorada, Naruto-Kun**_ —dijo Ritsuko, sonrojado al joven rubio.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 13 años, mi grado es Genin, no tengo una afinidad como tal, pero las más fuertes son el Fūton y el Seiton, tengo un pergamino Kuchiyose y mi sueño, es dejar de ser el paria de los aldeanos —Sus compañeras de equipo y Sensei, agacharon la cabeza, las **3** sabían perfectamente de que hablaba el rubio.

La prueba fue ese mismo día y de no ser, por los sentidos desarrollados de Naruto — _en cooperación con Ritsuko_ — pudieron haber sido devorados por las serpientes de su Sensei.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Paso casi una hora, Tenten y Sanae, fueron capturadas por las serpientes, mientras que Naruto, estaba oculto.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —Le llamo Anko— ¡Las chicas han sido capturadas y tienes que elegir, te rindes o intentas llegar hasta mí y derrotarme! —Naruto apareció y saco su pergamino, con las invocaciones de sus sirvientas, se dedicó a mirar los nombres, pero luego se mordió el labio.

— _Quizás…_ —pensó Naruto y recordó las enseñanzas de Azaria y también, 2 de sus elementos secundarios— **¡Koton: Hassha-tai no Jutsu! (E. Acero: Jutsu Proyectiles)** —Grito Naruto, pero su voz se escuchó, desde varios lugares; desde 4 árboles, salieron esferas de acero, que Anko tuvo que esquivar, mientras que un Bushin de Naruto, liberaba a Tenten y a Sanae.

Sanae, lanzo un **Katon no Jutsu** , que Anko esquivo por poco.

Tenten, ato a Anko con una cadena y Naruto, la vio sorprendida.

— **¡Koton: Chēn no Jutsu! (E. Acero: Jutsu Cadena)** —Grito Naruto y Anko quedo atada, por sus **2** alumnos.

—No puedo creer que me hayan ganado —Anko sonreía, estaba claramente, orgullosa de sus alumnos.

Luego, gracias a su gran triunfo, fueron a comer a Ichiraku, se despidieron y Anko dijo que en **3** días, iniciarían las misiones Shinobi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Paso otro mes y Naruto, no podía aun creer, la clase de "misiones" que realizaban. A veces sentía que su Ojisan, lo desestimaba o algo por el estilo.

Por el amor a todos los Kamis y Megamis… ¡Era Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Era hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina! ¡El Rey del **9°** círculo del inframundo! ¡El heredero de Uzushio!

Y Hiruzen-Jiji, lo tenía realizando misiones rango D. Tenten y Sanae, eran bastante fuertes, tenían un gran repertorio de Jutsus, en especial él, que tenía que aprender a controlar un poder tan grande, como aquel que suponía el hecho de ser un digno heredero de su madre: Uzumaki Kushina y ser el único heredero vivo del poder de Uzushio, asi que también estaba entrenando para aprender a usar las Chakra Chēn de su madre. Asi mismo, aprendía Taijutsu de su madre adoptiva: Senju Tsunade.

 **¿Cuál será la primera misión "real" que realizara el equipo 11?**

 **Misión de Nami (Canon); Fem-Haku, se une al equipo 11.**

 **Intervienen en una misión del equipo 4 de Kumo (Killer Bee, Samui, Karui y Omoi); con Hime (Fem-Hachibi), liberándose del Shiki Fūin gracias a Naruto e intentando "violar" a Naruto, como "premio" por liberarla; El Equipo 11, quedando como amigo de Samui, Karui e Hime.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze; 22:00**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Es muy tarde para estar entrenando… Naruto-Sama —dijo Kurenai.

Naruto había conseguido despertar el segundo nivel del **Sharingan** , en ambos ojos y ahora, entrenaba su repertorio de **Raiton no Jutsu**.

—Sé que es tarde —murmuro Naruto, moviendo delicadamente sus brazos, los cuales tronaron y luego lo hizo con sus dedos, moviéndolos rápidamente, los cuales también tronaron y finalmente, fue su espalda— ¿Qué ocurre, Kurenai-Chan? —La capitana ANBU y Jōnin, se sonrojo, al escuchar el "Chan" al final de su nombre.

—B… Bueno… pues… lo… lo que ocurre… —Kurenai se estaba sonrojando y no podía hablar bien, ya que la palabra "Kurenai-Chan", seguía rondando en su cabeza.

—Estoy entrenando mis elementos demoniacos —dijo Naruto, antes de ser rodeado por un aura verde y extender su mano derecha al frente— **¡Kōri Maken! (Espada del Demonio del hielo)** —Naruto elevo su mano y luego la bajo, cortando varios árboles y dejando un rastro de hielo.

—Eso fue increíble, Naruto-Kun —dijo una sonriente Kurenai. Naruto, aún era muy inocente y se creyó lo de "Clase para conocer nuestros cuerpos". Mientras que Kurenai lo tomaba de su mano y lo llevaba al bosque cercano a la mansión Namikaze.

 **::::::::::**

 **Reikai**

 **::::::::::**

Hace pocos minutos, Uzumaki Kushina, había escuchado que podrían haber problemas en el Ningen no Sekai; Izanami, le había pedido a su hija Shinigami, enviar algunos de sus súbditos, para descubrir porque los portales del Reikai, estaban dejando escapar a los llamado "Demonios Cosechadores"; este tipo de demonios, ni siquiera tenían una forma humana, más bien era (literalmente) muñecos de trapo con armas corto punzantes, donde deberían de estar sus manos.

Shinigami, había decidido enviar a Kushina, Mikoto y otra pareja de sus sirvientas. Su misión, era acabar con los "Cosechadores" y volver.

Al ver la sonrisa de su amiga, Mikoto supo, que Kurenai estaba en problemas, por aprovecharse de la inocencia de Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ningen no Sekai; Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya había pasado un mes, desde que Naruto, había usado sus primeros elementos demoniacos (Hielo y Destrucción) y había aprendido un antiguo estilo de Kenjutsu Uzumaki, razón por la cual, tenía un pergamino que sellaba un par de Katanas gemelas que habían pertenecido a su madre.

Asi mismo, esta, sería la primera misión oficial del equipo **11**.

—Ya que desean una misión rango C, les daré una —dijo Hiruzen. Mientras que Naruto y Sanae, bailaban de la felicidad —Su misión, será acompañar a un equipo proveniente de Kumo, para ofrecer protección a los hijos de los Damiyos de Hi no Kuni y de Kaminari no Kuni.

—Entendido —dijo Anko— ¿A qué hora partiremos? —La Kunoichi de cabello lila, miro su reloj, eran las 8:00am.

—Partirán a las **9:30** am. —Dijo Hiruzen —Ustedes, se encontraran en la entrada sur de la aldea, con el equipo de Kumo, quien ya vendrá como escolta del Damiyo de Kaminari no Kuni.

—Entonces —dijo Tenten —Nuestra misión, será acompañar y servir de escolta al hijo del Damiyo de Kaminari no Kuni y luego, protegeremos, el lugar donde se realizara la reunión —Hiruzen asintió y el equipo **11** de Konoha, desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **9:30; Puerta Sur de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Alguien se encuentra cansado? —pregunto un chico de cabello negro con un largo flequillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, su otro ojo era azul y llevaba un Kimono masculino dorado.

A su lado venia una chica de cabello rubio, cortado de tal forma que enmarca su rostro; se trata de un corte que va de corto a largo partiendo desde atrás, ojos azules, piel blanca, muy alta y con unos "encantos enormes"; Y lleva un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, una falda corta, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, botas altas y lo que parece ser un chaleco antibalas modificado que cubre su estómago, similar a una faja.

Karui era de piel oscura, su cabello era largo de color rojo y ojos color ámbar. Llevaba una camisa larga sin mangas y el chaleco blanco oficial de Kumo, una falda verde usualmente escondida bajo un vestido largo, medias de red y botas altas con la suela blanca. Usa dos pendientes dorados simples y lleva el protector frontal de Kumogakure sobre un pañuelo blanco. A su espalda lleva una larga espada.

Omoi era un joven de piel oscura, ojos negros y el pelo corto, puntiagudo y de color blanco. Vestía un traje oscuro que consistía en una camiseta con una capucha, el chaleco blanco oficial de Kumogakure y vendas rojas alrededor de los brazos. Llevaba el protector frontal de Kumogakure sobre una bandana negra. También lleva una larga Katana a la espalda de su chaleco.

Asi mismo, venía con ellos un Jōnin de musculatura desarrollada, cabello rubio y perilla. En su hombro derecho, tiene un tatuaje que dice "hierro", en la mejilla izquierda, tiene un tatuaje de un cuerno de toro, asi mismo llevaba gafas de sol de forma ovalada, y un protector en la frente de color blanco. También lleva una correa de color blanco y una chaqueta de cuello alto sin mangas, con un lazo rojo atado alrededor de su cintura, en las manos guantes blancos, y un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello. Además en su espalda, lleva consigo siete espadas.

—Hola a todos —hablo Bee —Mi nombre es Killer Bee, Jōnin soy, mi equipo son y nuestra misión, es proteger al ricachón.

 _ **(N/A: Ricachón: Alguien millonario; que tiene mucho dinero (para los que son de otros países y no sepan su significado))**_

—Por favor —dijo la chica rubia —Perdonen a Killer Bee-Sensei, siempre realiza estas… rimas —La chica rubia suspiro —Mi nombre es Samui, la chica pelirroja es Karui y el chico de cabello blanco es Omoi.

—Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko —dijo la Jōnin de cabello lila —La chica de cabello negro largo es Uchiha Sanae, la chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate es Tenten y el muchacho de cabello rubio es Naruto.

—Creo que su viaje fue largo —dijo Naruto y los habitantes de Kumo asintieron —Entremos a la aldea, coman algo, repongan sus fuerzas y luego seguiremos el viaje, hacia Hi no Kuni —Asi lo hicieron. El grupo debió de salir a las **9:30** am. Desde Konoha, salieron a las **10:30** … aunque, aquello dio tiempo para que se conocieran y entre todos, se entablara una amistad o al menos, un aire de compañerismo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban alerta: Para llegar a Hi no Kuni, tenían que caminar por un camino flanqueado a ambos lados por grandes montañas, que se llamaban "El Camino del Tigre"

Naruto tenía el Byakugan activo, ya que conocía los sellos, tras ver a su amiga Hinata, usarlos, en un entrenamiento, el Sharingan, aunque ya lo había despertado gracias a "los entrenamientos serpentinos" de Anko-Sensei. No deseaba mal gastar Chakra, ya que el Sharingan, necesitaba más Chakra.

— _**¡Naruto-Kun!**_ — Le alerto Ritsuko, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— _**¿Viste eso?**_ —Naruto llevo más Chakra a sus ojos, usando el Sharingan de 2 tomoes, al igual que Sanae.

— ¡Detrás de nosotros! —dijo Sanae.

— ¡Nukenin! —Grito Tenten, todos se giraron, para enfrentar a sus rivales.

Pero estos, no eran Nukenin ordinarios, eran **Nukenin-Ninsō (Monjes Ninjas Renegados)**

— ¡Formación de batalla **4**! —ordeno Anko. Mientras que el equipo **11** de Konoha, rodeaba al hijo del Damiyo de Kaminari no Kuni.

— **¡Elbow! (Codazo)** —Grito Bee, lanzándose contra un Nukenin-Ninsō, mientras que era rodeado por rayos, alcanzando a su rival, en el vientre y matándolo instantáneamente.

— **¡** **Raigō: Senjusatsu** **!** **(** **Entrada a la Iluminación: Mil Brazos de la Muerte** ) —Exclamaron una pareja de Ninsō, creando un buda dorado detrás de ellos, mientras que Tenten y Karui se lanzaban contra ellos.

— ¡Chicos, deténganse, si no se detienen, morirán irremediablemente; Yeah! —dijo Bee.

Pero Tenten ya estaba cerca de su rival, lanzando una guadaña atada a una cadena.

Mientras que Karui caía desde el cielo, con una Katana.

Sin embargo los Ninsō, hicieron que sus figuras de Buda, golpearan a Karui y Tenten.

Los otros Ninsō, rodearon al resto del equipo y también, se preparaban, para usar la misma tecnica del Buda.

— _**¡Naruto-Kun!**_ —Le llamo Ritsuko— _**¡Escúchame! ¡Toma Chakra de tu alrededor!**_

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?_ —Pregunto Naruto.

— **Jiraiya y tu padre Minato, aprendieron a usar algo llamado "Senjutsu", conectándose con la naturaleza, eso los hacia más fuertes** —dijo Ritsuko — **Eso, podría darte una ventaja, contra el enemigo y usar tu Sharingan, con mayor poder** __—Naruto se detuvo y comenzó a absorber el Chakra a su alrededor, mientras que su poder se elevaba, Naruto abrió los ojos y Ritsuko sonrió — _ **"Indra-Otōto"**_ —Susurro— **Senpō: Mangekyō Sharingan**.

Los Ninsō-Nukenin, se lanzaron contra Naruto, con espadas. Naruto tomo sus Katanas: Con una bloqueaba o usaba como escudo. Con la otra atacaba y laceraba los cuerpos de sus rivales — ¡Amaterasu! —Algunos de sus rivales acabaron quemándose, por poderosas llamas negras —Naruto se agacho, esquivando una cadenas —Eso me recuerda a…

 **Recuerdo**

—Naruto-Sama —dijo la demoniza Azaria—Su Okasan: Uzumaki Kushina, consiguió una gran arma, gracias a su Kekkei Genkai. Uno de sus Kekkei Genkai, le permitían moldear su Chakra, según su alma. El alma de Kushina-Sama, era representada por cadenas, con las cuales pudo retener a Ritsuko-Sama. Casi todos los Uzumaki tenían un Kekkei Genkai llamado "Chakra Buki" (Arma de Chakra)

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Naruto bloqueo a su rival con sus Katanas. El rubio se concentró, y una lanza de Chakra salió contra su rival. Pero no era una lanza ¡Era una Guadaña! — **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** — **4** Bushin de Naruto aparecieron.

El Naruto original esgrimía sus Katanas.

El **2°** Naruto, usaba la **Chakra Kama**.

El **3°** Naruto, usaba Shuriken.

El **4°** Naruto, usaba también una **Kage Chakra Kama**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sanae repartía golpes, con el Taijutsu de su Clan: El **Hiken (Puño de Fuego)** ; Un **Katon no Jutsu** , de Sanae, quemaba a otro rival.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tenten, usaba un par de pergaminos, se mantenía suspendida en el aire y lanzaba Katanas, Shuriken, Kunai, entre muchas, otras armas.

Manteniéndose, fuera del alcance de los Ninsō.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Karui cayó desde el cielo, sobre un rival, matándolo en el acto, se giró degollando a otro rival.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Samui, tomo una Katana caída de las manos de un rival y usaba ambas Katanas, con una pobre imitación del Kenjutsu Uzumaki, que empleaba Naruto: el Jar'Kai.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Omoi, revistió su Katana con Raiton, lo cual simplifico, ampliamente su… tarea de masacrar a sus rivales.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Anko envió a sus serpientes, para librarse de sus enemigos y solo se movía de vez en cuando, al lanzar algunas Shuriken.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bee, libero el Chakra de Hime (Hachibi), lanzándose contra sus rivales con sus puños rebosantes de Chakra de la Biju y de Chakra Raiton. Sus rivales, no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad, contra sus poderosos puños, que acabaron con sus vidas en pocos minutos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El hijo del Damiyo de Kaminari, se reunió con el hijo del Damiyo de Hi no Kuni.

La reunión acabo, luego de **24** extensas horas de negociaciones y un millonario pago a todos los Shinobis, por sus servicios de escolta.

Antes de irse, Samui y Karui le dieron un beso en la mejilla, a Naruto, cada una. Cuando se iban alejando, Bee se dobló sobre si y vieron como una masa de Chakra salía por su espalda, la masa de Chakra tomo una forma humanoide y luego revelo a una chica de cabello castaño largo, ojos blancos, piel blanca, un Kimono negro, un escote muy pronunciado y grandes encantos.

La chica se acercó a Naruto, lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo beso.

 **Luego, Naruto tuvo que soportar las groserías de una celosa Kitsune, hacia su aprovechada hermana, por besar a su novio; todo esto, mientras que volvían a Konoha.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Mision en Nami: 7 y 11

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Misión en Nami: 7 y 11**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tenemos un cliente, que desea una protección para una misión rango C —dijo el Hokage. Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron. Ambos estaban cansados, de las estúpidas "misiones" de rango D, las cuales no eran misiones: Lavar baños, atrapar un gato, afeitarle las piernas a una mujer, dar de comer a un anciano, etc. —Sin embargo, proviene de Nami no Kuni, actualmente, tienen grandes problemas económicos y no me sorprendería si en realidad, nos está mintiendo y esta misión resulta ser de mayor calibre —Todos asintieron —Por ello mismo, Yamato y el equipo Kitsune, irán con ustedes, saldrán en **2** horas —Todos salieron de la oficina del Hokage, a esperar al equipo ANBU.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lo que pocos sabían, era que en Konoha, existían **4** grupos ANBU.

El ANBU regular: Que servían al Hokage.

El grupo NE (Raíz): Que eran sujetos con el cerebro lavado, que solo servían a Danzo y a sus maquiavélicos planes.

El grupo EDA (Rama): Que servían al Hokage, no como un poder, sino que servían a Sarutobi Hiruzen, en escasas misiones SS.

El grupo Kitsune: Conformado, por un grupo de pedófilas… ¡conformado por las alumnas de Kushina!... quienes servían a Naruto. Si el rubio quería saber algo, ellas lo conseguían. En cierta ocasión, Kurenai, consiguió para Naruto, un pergamino de Jutsus de su padre, clasificado como "Rango de Jutsus A-S"; asi mismo, sus demonizas también formaban parte de este grupo ANBU.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurenai, Anko, Yugao y Ryūzetsu; se reunieron con el equipo 7 y el constructor de puentes: Tazuna. Al reunirse con el viejo, pudieron partir a la misión de escolta. A Kakashi y a las chicas, se les hacía muy extraño el hecho de ver al constructor de puentes tan alterado. Después de todo: Era cubierto por 2 equipos Genin, un grupo ANBU y era solo cuidarle para que no muriera a causa de los posibles asaltantes y que construyera el puente.

 **:::::::::**

 **Nami**

 **:::::::::**

Tazuna les dijo, que los llevaría a su hogar, donde podrían descansar y sin mucho que decir, todos tomaron camino, hacia el hogar del arquitecto.

Todos pasaron sobre un charco al cual, los Genin no notaron nada extraño, pero si los ANBU y en especial Naruto.

"Yugao-Chan" —Susurro Naruto— "Te quiero cerca de mí, hay algo extraño con ese charco detrás nuestro" —Yugao asintió, las Kunoichis ANBU, no bajaron la guardia, en ningún momento.

— **¡** **Yuka Kōri Akuma Furosuto** **! (Suelo de Escarcha del Demonio del Hielo)** —Grito Naruto y su mano derecha, libero una escarcha roja, que congelo el charco, pero ya se encontraban ante ellos, una pareja de Chūnin: los hermanos demonio.

— ¡Vaya! — Dijo uno de los hermanos— ¡Asi que notaste que estábamos cerca, he! —Antes de alargar su garra. Todos saltaron a tiempo.

Pero Kakashi, fue capturado y asesinado.

— ¡Malditos! —Rugió Sasuke— ¡Me han quitado la oportunidad de ser más fuerte! —Sasuke realizo sellos — **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Sasuke, escupió una esfera de fuego, pero uno de los hermanos salto, para esquivarle.

— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Naruto, lanzo un dragón de fuego verde, que calcino al hermano que estaba en el aire.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tenten tenía una Katana y estaba luchando contra el otro hermano, mientras que Yugao, usaba su Tantō, buscando librarse de su rival; entre ambas, consiguieron vencerle, degollándolo.

— ¡Son los hermanos demonio! — Dijo Kakashi sorprendido— ¡Son Chūnin de Kiri!

— ¿Qué significa eso, Kakashi-Sensei? —Pregunto Sakura asustada.

—Significa que esta no es una misión rango C —dijo Kurenai —A causa de estos Chūnin, nuestra misión es al menos rango B…

— **¡Seiton: Raion** **Messenjā** **no Jutsu! (E. Vida: Jutsu León Mensajero)** —dijo Naruto, siendo cubierto por un aura arcoíris y ante él, apareció un cachorro de León —Dile a Ojisan, que la misión paso de ser rango C a ser… —Miro a su equipo.

—Al menos… rango B —dijo Anko sonriente.

—…Ya escuchaste, de rango C a rango B, que envié refuerzos —dijo Naruto y el León salió hacia Konoha —Andando, tenemos que llevar a Tazuna-San, hasta su aldea y luego protegerle en la misión.

—Naruto-Sama —dijo Anko firmemente —Aunque no me guste decirlo, estamos operando fuera de nuestro deber, debemos volver a Konoha.

—Si quieren volver a Konoha, entonces vuelvan —dijo Naruto —Pero no dejare pasar mi oportunidad de una misión de verdad. En lo que ellos se van, Tazuna-San ¿Por qué mintió?

—Verán —Inicio Tazuna —Mi pueblo: Nami no Kuni, está siendo extorsionado por un hombre llamado Gatō, apenas… apenas y tenemos alimentos, estamos trabajando rondas de incluso 24 horas, solo por unos cuantos Yenes y eso… eso no alcanza para alimentar a nuestras familias —Tazuna comenzó a llorar —Yo… yo estoy construyendo un puente, este puente, se conectara con Kiri y podremos tener alimentos, pero Gatō, ha enviado a sus matones, para que mis trabajadores desistan de construir el puente. Necesitaba protección… ¡Les juro que yo no sabía, que Gatō enviaría Ninjas!

—Muy bien, le ayudaremos —dijeron Kakashi y Anko, miraron a sus Genin.

Naruto, Tenten y Satsuki asintieron; Sakura, Sasuke y Sai, también asintieron. La misión seguía.

Todos tomaron camino nuevamente.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **::::::::::::**

El Equipo **8** , fue llamado por el Hokage; Hiruzen les conto la situación e inmediatamente, salieron hacia Nami.

 **:::::::::**

 **Nami**

 **:::::::::**

— ¡Todos al suelo! —Grito Ryūzetsu.

¡Justo a tiempo!: Una Zanbatō se clavó en un árbol y sobre él: Momoshi Zabuza.

—ANBU —dijo Zabuza— ¡Sharingan no Kakashi y Hebi Hime no Konoha! —Zabuza se lanzó contra Anko y Kakashi, con su Zanbatō.

Kakashi saco su Tantō y consiguió darle batalla a Zabuza; mientras que Anko atacaba con Kunai y Shuriken.

El equipo **11** , realizo la formación MANGI.

—Chicas —dijo Naruto a Ryūzetsu, Yugao y Kurenai —Apoyen a Anko-Chan y a Kakashi. Nosotros protegemos a Tazuna.

Pronto la batalla se volvió de **1** vs **6** y Zabuza, comenzó a perder en Kenjutsu.

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Exclamo Zabuza. Liberando un Dragón de agua.

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Exclamo Kakashi. Liberando un Dragón de agua.

Ambos Jutsus chocaron entre sí, antes de que Zabuza mandara un sablazo con su Zanbatō, que Kakashi esquivo— **¡Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Prisión de Agua)** —Kakashi quedo encerrado en una esfera de agua.

— ¡Tenten-Chan, Sanae-Chan! —dijo Naruto.

— **¡Sōshōryū! (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)** —Tenten saco un par de pergaminos, levito en el aire y comenzó a lanzar Kunais, Shuriken y Katanas, contra Zabuza.

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas de Fénix)** —Sanae, lanzo fuego, encendiendo las armas de Tenten, haciéndolas aún más mortales.

Zabuza tuvo que separarse del Suiro no Jutsu, para no morir. Zabuza estaba tan concentrado en el Jutsu de las Genin, que no noto como Naruto estaba sobre él. Consiguió moverse, antes de que Naruto pudiera matarlo, con su Katana.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Está parado sobre el agua! —Grito una histérica Sakura.

— ¡No importa cómo! —Pensó Sasuke— ¡Tengo que aprender a hacer eso!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto estaba efectivamente sobre el agua y en sus manos, llevaba sus Katanas, con las cuales se lanzó de frente contra Zabuza.

Zabuza, coloco su Zanbatō horizontal, protegiéndose del corte de su rival.

Pero Naruto comenzó a lanzar cortes con ambas Katanas.

Zabuza esquivaba los sablazos de Naruto como podía, al tiempo que tenía que esquivar las armas que aun llovían, producto del Jutsu de Tenten y esquivaba las llamas de Sanae.

Una llama del Katon no Jutsu de Sanae, llego a la Katana de Naruto, la cual se puso al rojo vivo, antes de pasar sobre el cuerpo de Zabuza en una vertical ascendente.

Zabuza realizo sellos para un Jutsu, pero un par de Senbon lo dejaron en el suelo, era una Kunoichi ANBU de Kiri, quien les hablo un momento y luego se llevó a Zabuza.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, Naruto salto bastante alto, como para llegar a la orilla, se miraron entre todos.

Tazuna rompió el silencio, diciendo que los llevaría a su casa, para que pudieran descansar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casa de Tazuna**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya, una vez en la casa de Tazuna, este les presento con su hija: Tsunami y su nieta: Inoue.

Luego, les presto una habitación.

—Oye Dobe —dijo Sasuke enfadado —Te ordeno que me des tus Katanas, te ordeno que me enseñes a caminar sobre el agua y también que me entregues el Kuchiyose de los Leones.

— **1°:** Las Katanas eran de mi madre, son un recuerdo de mi clan. Asi que no te las daré —dijo Naruto, quien parecía tener sueño —Alzó **2** dedos — **2°:** No era un **Kuchiyose** , yo cuento con un elemento llamado "Seiton", que me permite darle vida a cualquier cosa que imagine —Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos —3°: Lo que sí puedo hacer, es enseñarte a caminar sobre el agua. Eso sí lo puedo hacer… descansaremos y en la noche, iremos al lago, ¿de acuerdo? —Sasuke se fue a un rincón.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de la cena y de tomarse **30** minutos, para que la llenura se les pasara. Los equipos **7** y **11** , fueron al bosque.

—Lo primero que quiero que hagas —dijo Naruto —Es que escales este árbol —Naruto se alejó y vio como Sasuke se aproximaba al árbol, para escalarlo con sus manos y pies. Asi que le dio una patada a Sasuke —Asi no, Teme. Escalarlo con Chakra —Sasuke y Sakura, le miraron con duda. Mientras que Naruto, Tenten y Sanae tenían los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Me están diciendo que no saben realizar, un entrenamiento tan simple? ¿Qué es lo que les has enseñado, Kakashi? —Naruto subió sus manos, no quería escuchar la respuesta —No será fácil chicos… escuchen: Llevan Chakra a sus pies e intenten adherirse al árbol, cuando lleguen a la copa, entonces podremos hablar de caminar sobre el agua —Sasuke lo hizo a regañadientes, Naruto lo estaba humillando. Pero ya le demostraría él, que lo que significaba ser un Uchiha de elite.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de varias horas, golpes, caídas y reclamos de Sasuke. Todos se fueron, menos el rubio.

Naruto, al ver que todos se habían ido, abrió el pergamino, pero noto, que había alguien cerca.

—Hola, no sabía que había alguien por aquí —La voz pertenecía a una chica de cabello negro, ojos negros que llevaba un Kimono rosa.

—Hola —dijo Naruto, mientras que miraba su pergamino y luego lo cerraba — ¿Puedo saber qué haces por aquí, si no es un secreto? —La chica se sonrojo.

—Un amigo está herido y vengo a recoger algunas plantas medicinales, para llevárselas —dijo la chica —Soy Haku, por cierto.

—Mi nombre es Naruto —el rubio, ayudo a la pelinegra a recoger algunas plantas medicinales.

— _ **Naruto-Kun**_ —le dijo Ritsuko — _ **Esta chica, huele igual que el ANBU que salvo a Zabuza... ¡Deja de mirar su escote!**_

—Bueno, Naruto-Kun, creo que con esto, tengo más que suficiente —dijo Haku sonriente, sintiendo que quizás, podría tener un amigo.

—Está bien, Haku-Chan —dijo el rubio sonriente — Haku, dile a Zabuza, que espero que nuestro próximo combate, sea en otras circunstancias —Haku, al verse descubierta se asustó y unos Senbon, para defenderse —Tranquila Haku-Chan, puedes confiar en mí. Te lo prometo —dijo Naruto, alzando sus manos, en señal de que no la atacaría; antes de que Haku le abrazara.

—Arigato, Naruto-Kun —dijo Haku, antes de desaparecer en un **Shunshin**.

Todo se comenzó a volver negro para Naruto, ya que una celosa Ritsuko, lo jalo a su paisaje mental, donde tendrían una dolorosa discusión, sobre los atributos femeninos.

 **(N/A: Diego: Aquí me están pegando, por escribir estas líneas y por mirón XD)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Al día siguiente; Puente; Casa de Espejos de Hielo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Haku! —Grito Naruto entrando a la casa de espejos, por el techo.

— ¡Naruto! —Grito Haku feliz, al ver a Naruto. La chica de cabello negro, salió de un espejo y se sacó su máscara. Algo, un impulso de su cuerpo de preadolescente, le hizo abrazar a Naruto.

—"Tranquila, todo está bien" —le susurro Naruto, abrazándola con fuerza, antes de saltar, esquivar un Jutsu de Sasuke y de que Naruto golpeara al Uchiha, dejándolo noqueado de un golpe. **(Cosas buenas, de que tu madre adoptiva sea una Sen'nin)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante los Shinobis de Konoha, se encontraba Gatō, rodeado por varios de sus matones.

Kakashi y Zabuza estaban muy cansados, habían estado luchando entre ellos y vieron como los hombres de Gatō, se iban acercando. Vieron como Naruto paso entre ellos. Mientras que ambos Jōnin (Ex Shinobi Gatana, en el caso de Zabuza), le gritaban para que retrocediera.

Todos vieron como Naruto concentraba una extraña energía en sus manos y como luego, la liberaba contra los matones de Gatō, matando a un gran grupo de ellos.

— ¡Eso fue genial, Naruto-Kun! —dijo Haku sonriente.

—Aún no he acabado —Naruto saco sus Katanas y se lanzó contra sus rivales, con Haku, Ryūzetsu, Yugao, Kurenai y Anko a sus espaldas.

Mientras que Tenten lanzaba armas desde el cielo y Sanae hacia llover bolas de fuego.

Kakashi se puso de pie y junto a Zabuza, comenzaron a lanzar puños a diestra y siniestra. No tenían Chakra y solo les quedaba su Taijutsu.

Zabuza tomo su Zanbatō y corrió hacia Gato.

Gato, sorpresivamente, esquivo el sablazo de Zabuza y le enterró una navaja envenenada en el vientre.

Zabuza pudo decapitarlo. El Shinobi Gatana, cayó al suelo, el veneno era muy poderoso.

 **Naruto le prometió a Zabuza, que él cuidaría de Haku.**

 **(N/A: Los refuerzos de Konoha, nunca llegaron XD)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Capitulo: 6**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Luego de explicarle al Hokage, todo cuanto ocurrió en la misión, Hiruzen designo a un grupo, que investigara, que ocurrió con los refuerzos de la misión y un equipo de EDA, que investigaría las vidas de los clientes, no quería que eso, volviera a ocurrir.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Haku se quedó a vivir en la Mansión Namikaze, lo cual trajo algunos problemas entre Kurenai, Anko y Haku, pero se arreglaron rápido.

—Anko-Chan, dijiste que hoy entrenaríamos con Tenten-Chan y Sanae-Chan, para los exámenes Chūnin —dijo Naruto, evitando que Anko y Haku, acabaran nuevamente en el hospital (Como venía pasando, desde hace **6** días)

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 11**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de mucho esfuerzo (Y de ser perseguida por las serpientes de Anko), Tenten, pudo manifestar el Fūton, el cual podía sumar a sus armas, además de usar la forja de su familia, para mejorar sus armas ya de repertorio y sumar otras. Asi mismo, estaba llevando a cabo un largo entrenamiento, para poder firmar el Kuchiyose del Clan Hebi, como su Sensei.

Naruto, hacía uso del **Taju Kage Bushin** , para ayudar a Tenten y a Sanae. Mientras que él, leía múltiples pergaminos de sus padres: **Fūinjutsu** , **Suiton** (En el caso de Kushina) **Fūton** y **Raiton** (En el caso de Minato), **Rasengan** , además de una mejoría en sus elementos demoniacos: **Hakai-ryoku (Poder de Destrucción)** y **Mō Fubuki** **(Tempestad)**.

Sanae, mostro una gran mejoría en el Taijutsu de su Clan: **Hiken** (Puño de Fuego) y parecían casi alumna de Guy, ya que las últimas semanas, solo la habían visto practicar Taijutsu. Aunque Naruto, se sorprendió al ver a Marín (Demoniza de Fuego), instruyendo a Sanae.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A solo **15** días para iniciar el inicio del Examen. Ocurrió algo, Naruto suspiro, aun lo recordaba.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Tras el entrenamiento, Naruto tomo el pergamino de sus demonizas y otro par de pergaminos de sus padres y desapareció, con el_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _, recién adquirido._

 _Naruto apareció nuevamente, en una zona boscosa, había dejado allí el_ _ **4°**_ _Kunai del_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _, a causa de una prueba de obstáculos que él mismo, había inventado. Una vez en ese lugar, se dispuso a ver un pergamino que su madre, le había dejado, era un pergamino, con el Taijutsu del Clan Uzumaki:_ _ **Bunken (Puño Espectral)**_ _._

— _Conque aquí estas, Naruto-Kun —dijo Tsunade apareciendo._

— _Hola, Okasan —dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras que leía el pergamino y realizaba las posiciones._

— _¿Qué lees? —Pregunto Shizune, tomando el pergamino._

— _Es el Taijutsu del Clan Uzumaki: Bunken —Explico Naruto._

— _Interesante: Tiene cierto paralelismo, con el Juken Hyuga —Pensó Shizune, mientras que ambas Kunoichis, le ayudaban, luego de darle muchos usos al Taju Kage Bushin, con tal de poder acoplar el Bunken, Naruto terminaba muy estresado física y mentalmente._

 _Por no decir, que tenía que practicar el Taijutsu y sus artes demoniacas._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **A 3 días, del inicio de los exámenes Chūnin**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Naruto llego a aquel lugar, aquel lugar perdido, donde solo él, su Okasan (Tsunade), su Neechan (Shizune) y sus sexis ANBUS (Anko, Kurenai, Ryūzetsu e Yugao) podían llegar y que él usaba para entrenar._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Pregunto Naruto al aire y 20 ANBUS aparecieron, sus máscaras no estaban pintadas, eran blancas y lo único que las decoraba era el símbolo de NE, en sus frentes._

— _Uzumaki Naruto, vendrás con nosotros, para ser el súbdito de Danzo-Sama —dijo uno de los ANBUS, antes de que su pecho fuera atravesado por una pequeña esfera carmesí y cayera muerto._

— _Si… algunas de mis creaciones del Seiton, ya me habían hablado de los ancianos —dijo Naruto, colocándose de pie. Una pierna fue al frente, la otra fue atrás flexionada, una mano fue al frente con los dedos extendidos y la otra fue a su pecho formando un puño._

— _**¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)**_ _—Un ANBU, lanzo un poderoso dragón de fuego, que golpeo a Naruto, pero no le daño, ya que usaba el Seiton, lo cual lo hacía prácticamente inmortal._

 _Naruto se aproximó al ANBU y le golpeo en el pecho con su puño. Ese golpe, basto para dejar a su enemigo en el suelo._

 _Otro ANBU, saco una cadena que a cada lado, tenía un arpón y le lanzo un extremo a Naruto._

 _El rubio se agacho y el arpón se clavó en la frente de un ANBU. Naruto se levantó y tiro de la cadena, acercando al otro ANBU y dándole un golpe en su cuello, con la mano que tenía los dedos extendidos._

— _Con eso bastara_ — _Pensó Naruto_ — _Van_ _ **3**_ _, faltan_ _ **17**_ _—Un ANBU salto y lanzo su Katana, hacia Naruto, pero sorpresivamente, Naruto sostuvo la Katana con su mano desnuda._

— _¡¿Qué?!_ _— Se preguntó el ANBU— ¡¿Cómo es posible que no tenga ninguna herida en su mano?!_

 _El Chakra de Ritsuko salió a flote y con una cola de Chakra Fūton, decapito al ANBU._

 _Naruto sonrió — ¿Saben algo? —Los ANBUS reaccionaron —Ustedes tienen muy mala suerte —Junto sus manos, todo se volvió negro —Tienen mala suerte, porque existen demonios-Neko —Los ANBUS no entendían que pasaba o que significaba aquello de los demonios felinos... Naruto floto por encima de las cabezas de sus rivales, quienes se preparaban para lanzar Jutsus—_ _ **¡Neko Gijutsu:**_ _ **Bara Hasai-ki**_ _ **! (Tecnica Felina: Rosas Destructoras)**_ _—Naruto chasqueo sus dedos y miles de rosas rojas, cayeron sobre sus rivales, masacrándolos a todos._

 _El paisaje volvió a la normalidad, y Naruto suspiro._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— _ **Tu desarrollo en esta batalla, ha sido espectacular, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto-Kun**_ _—dijo una voz femenina._

— _¡¿Quién dijo eso?! —Pregunto Naruto, colocándose en posición de batalla._

— _ **No te preocupes, no deseo dañarte**_ _—dijo una Leopardo hembra, que apareció —_ _ **Hemos estado esperando a que liberaras tus Kekkei Genkai, soy Rem, líder del Clan Leopardo, mi clan estuvo al servicio de tu abuela: Namikaze Kaoru**_ _—la Leopardo entrego su pergamino —_ _ **Permítenos, pactar contigo, Naruto-Kun.**_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Capitulo: 6**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿KEKKEI GENKAI?! —Fue el grito fulgurante en la Mansión, Naruto solo asintió y Ritsuko apareció en un Shunshin. Junto al rubio se encontraban: Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Yugao, Ryūzetsu, Anko, Haku y ahora Ritsuko y Kaguya, también estaban allí.

— **Cada Uzumaki, heredaba 3 de los 6 Kekkei Genkai, ya que un usuario del Senjutsu que vivía en la aldea, dijo que si un Uzumaki caía en líneas enemigas, sus Kekkei Genkai, no deberían de ser capturados…** —Ritsuko se quedó en silencio, cuando vio el pergamino brillar, Naruto abrió el pergamino y uno de los sellos brillaba con fuerza, Naruto aplico el Seiton y una chica demoniza, salió de allí.

Aparentaba tener la edad de Naruto y Haku, tenía el cabello largo castaño, ojos verdes y llevaba un traje de Maid.

— **Lamento interrumpirla, Ritsuko-Sama** —dijo la Maid — **Mi nombre es Yuna y... estoy capacitada, para hablar sobre los Kekkei Genkai Uzumaki, que Naruto-Sama, heredo de Kushina-Sama y Yuriko-Sama.**

—Te escuchamos —Respondió Naruto a su sirvienta, él ya sabía sobre sus padres y sus abuelos, sabía que su abuela, era tan poderosa como Uzumaki Mito en su mejor época.

— **Mi historia comienza, con los nietos de Rikudo: Indra, el primogénito de Rikudo-Sama, fue el primer Uchiha y tuvo una hija llamada Yuma. Ashura, tuvo 2 hijas: Sanae y Mirai (…) Siglos después, el hijo de Madara, se casaría con Yuriko-Sama, haciendo que el Sharingan pasara al Clan Uzumaki y sus 6 Kekkei Genkai, tomaran un poder aun mayor** —relato Yuna — **Naruto-Sama, ha heredado todos los Kekkei Genkai del Clan Uzumaki y el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Kuronami. Sin embargo, los Kekkei Genkai Uzumaki, se fusionaron entre sí, pasaron de ser 6 a ser 3.**

— **¿Sabes cómo podremos manifestarlos?** —Pregunto Ritsuko emocionada.

— **Si** —dijo Yuna — **Pero necesitaran a Mira-Chan y a Felicia-Senpai. Ellas los manifestaran y ayudaran a Naruto-Sama a entender su funcionamiento.**

—Arigato, Yuna-Chan —dijo Naruto dándole un abrazo a la demoniza, quien se quedó sonrojada y desapareció, en un tartamudeo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mira le enseño a manifestar sus dos primeros Kekkei Genkai: las **Chakra Chēn (Cadenas de Chakra)** , que servían tanto de ataque, como de defensa.

El **Bunkō** **(Espectro)** , que era como el Susano, versión Uzumaki. (También enseñado por Mira)

Felicia le enseño a controlar su otro Kekkei Genkai Uzumaki: **Supekutoraru no Burashi** **(Pincel Espectral)** : En la mano derecha de Naruto, aparecía una llama plateada y con ella, podía literalmente dibujar un Fūin en el aire.

Por último el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Kuronami: **Karasu no Tsume (Garras de Cuervo)** : Un par de cuchillas de Chakra que salían de sus antebrazos; fue gracias a ese Kekkei Genkai, que su abuela paterna Kuronami Kaoru, fue llamada Kuro no Ha (Cuchilla Oscura) (También enseñado por Felicia)

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya había anochecido y todos descansaban, Naruto y Ritsuko dormían juntos como siempre. Ritsuko comenzó a caer dormida.

— _ **Muy pronto, el poder demoniaco de Naruto-Kun explotara**_ —pensó Ritsuko sonriente — _ **Asi como su poder Kitsune, debido a nuestra convivencia… Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto: El Ultimo Rey Kitsune Demoniaco. Me gusta como suena.**_

 **::::::::::**

 **Reikai**

 **::::::::::**

Isabel es una de los Ángeles, más fuertes del Reikai, bajo el mando de Jesús, hijo de Kami, quien tomo el puesto tras la muerte de su padre. Jesucristo, ordeno a Isabel, matar a Naruto, por ser un Rey Demoniaco… ¡El ultimo!... rey demoniaco.

 **¿Ira Isabel a matarlo?**

 **¿O vera ella algo en Naruto, distinto a los restantes reyes fallecidos?**


	8. Demaciado Facil

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Demasiado fácil**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Muy bien niños, hemos finalizado nuestro entrenamiento por el día de hoy! —dijo Anko a Naruto, Tenten y Sanae. Los 3 asintieron, ellos realmente estaban cansados; pero sobre todo Naruto, solo que él no estaba cansado física o mentalmente, claro que no, eso no era posible. Él en ningún momento dejaba de entrenar, él estaba a un nivel más allá del nivel Ningen.

 **Fūton** y **Raiton** (Sus elementos de Chakra), **Kori** y **Hakai** (Sus elementos demoniacos), el **Bunkō** , el Pincel espectral e inclusive las **Karasu no Tsume**. Todas sus técnicas, había… habían sido elevadas a un nivel mayor. ¿Era eso lo que significaba ser "El Rey Demoniaco"?

— _Ya casi inician los Exámenes Chūnin_ —Pensó Naruto, antes de patear un árbol y destruirlo. Apretó sus dientes, eso era lo que no quería que pasara. Era mucho poder, sus elementos de Chakra estaban muy poderoso, su **Bunkō** lo hacía por mucho poderoso… ¡Odiaba eso!; él no quería ser poderoso o al menos no tanto, no podía tener una batalla discente con absolutamente nadie: Sus compañeras eran débiles; no era porque no se entrenaran, claro que lo hacían. Pero su… ADN demoniaco, su herencia demoniaca, su Kekkei Genkai Ningen, su **YO** actual… estaba por encima del poder humano — _Ya no soy humano_ —Pensó Naruto apoyando su frente contra un árbol. Cerró sus ojos, antes de abrirlos, soltar un grito de frustración y extender una mano— **¡Kōri no** **Akuma no Katana** **! (Espada del Demonio de Hielo)** —La mano de Naruto se rodeó de hielo, formando una figura alargad, plana y ancha, con la cual corto **3** árboles de un tajo.

— **¡Hassha Shinseina hikari! (Proyectil Sagrado de Luz)** —Escucho Naruto y no tardo en usar un Kawarimi. El Ángel detrás de él, vio como miles de astillas volaron, luego pudo ver como quedaban solo miles de astillas de madera— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dónde te encuentras Maō Naruto? —Pregunto el Ángel mirando de lado a lado.

Naruto aterrizo entre unos árboles, claramente su oponente, no podía sentir el Chakra, seguramente, solo lo sentiría al usar su Senjutsu, después de todo, es de ese modo que los Ángeles y Demonios, se mueven y viven. Es quizás, lo único que tienen en común ambos bandos — ¡Detrás de ti! —Dijo Naruto, el Ángel se giró, no había uno, habían 2 Naruto— **¡** **Fūton: Atsukai** **!** **(** **E.** **Viento: presión de daño** **)** —Exclamo el original, lanzando una esfera de viento.

— **¡** **Raiton: Kaminari Shibari** **!** **(Elemento Rayo: Pared de trueno)** —Exclamo el **Bushin** ,juntando Chakra Raiton en sus manos y al expandirlas, creo una pared de Raiton, empujo y la pared, salió hacia el Ángel.

— **¡** **Hikari Seinaru no Kabe** **! (Muralla Sagrada de Luz)** —Exclamo el ángel, pero su barrera, fue destruida por la barrera de **Raiton** que la electrocuto, mientras que la esfera de viento realizo cortes sangrantes, por todo su cuerpo. El Ángel comenzó a ponerse de pie, estaba sangrando, su sangre dorada caía al suelo, se veía molesto… Muy molesto— **¡Hassha no Seikō! (Proyectil de Luz Sagrada)** —El Ángel junto sus manos, dejo un espacio entre ambas manos, permitiendo ver, una esfera de luz, la cual lanzo hacia Naruto.

— **Seigenjutsu: Keimusho Fūin no Jutsu (Jutsu Restrictivo: Jutsu Sello de Prisión)** —dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados, mientras que un Fūin lila aparecía bajo sus pies —Baka —dijo Naruto, antes de ser rodeado por un aura negra y que el proyectil se acercara cada vez más a él— **¡** **Ekken-shitsu** **! (Salón del Trono)** —exclamo Naruto, quien fue transportado a su castillo en lo más profundo del Makai, mientras que el Ángel, recibía sobre sí mismo, el ataque sagrado que había lanzado, siendo asesinado... un ataque, Kamikaze.

 **El Examen Chūnin, estaba por comenzar, quizás, algún competidor, demostrara ser lo suficientemente poderoso, como para tan solo herirlo, si lo lograban, entonces él podría decir, que había cumplido con su cometido.**


	9. Examen Chunin

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Examen**

 **:::::::::::**

Luego de pasar un examen escrito, los equipos fueron llevados hasta un campo boscoso.

—Muy bien, gusanos —dijo Anko —Lo que harán será lo siguiente: Entraran al bosque, con un pergamino —Anko enseño ambos pergaminos —Cada equipo tendrá un pergamino: Ya sea el del cielo o el de la tierra, tendrán que arrebatarles a otro equipo, el pergamino contrario, es decir: tienen que llegar a la torre, con ambos pergaminos y tienen un plazo de 5 días —todos asintieron —Si no llegan en 5 días, serán descalificados.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Si, esas habían sido las palabras de Anko, ya habían pasado 2 días: Casi son devorados, por un lince gigante; fueron atacados por un equipo de Ame y ahora eran atacados por una Kunoichi que lanzaba serpientes.

— ¿Eso es todo, Sasuke-Kun? —Pregunto con una sonrisa. Sasuke, enfadado, se lanzó contra su rival, lanzando puños y patadas, que su rival esquivaba solo interponiendo una mano o agachándose —Nada mal, Sasuke-Kun —dijo Orochimaru sonriente, antes de que Sasuke, le lanzara 5 Kunais, se dio cuenta muy tarde de la trampa— _¡NOTAS EXPLOSIVAS!_ —Fue el pensamiento de Orochimaru, antes de que los 5 Kunais explotaran, luego Sasuke utilizo hilo ninja, para atar a su rival.

— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** —Sasuke lanzo una llamarada, que le quemo la piel a su rival. Pensaron que todo se había acabado, pero ocurrió, algo que no se esperaron: La piel de su rival se cayó, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello negro largo, ojos reptilianos, piel blanca.

—Bien hecho, Sasuke-Kun —dijo el Shinobi ante él.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Sakura, el Shinobi solo sonrió y realizo el sello del tigre cruzado, para luego alargar su cuello y morder a Sasuke— ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke?! —Pregunto Sakura enfadada, mientras que su rival sonreía.

—Solo le di un obsequio, él tiene un gran potencial —dijo su rival —Mi nombre es Orochimaru y en cualquier momento, Sasuke-Kun, vendrá buscando mi poder… hasta entonces.

— **¡** **Hakai no Hassha Akuma** **! (Flechas del Demonio de la Destrucción)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando varias esferas de energía, que malhirieron a Orochimaru, quien solo le quedo escapar— ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? —Sakura asintió.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme con él? —Pidió Sakura, Naruto cargo a Sasuke, lo cargo por unos 24 minutos, hasta que llegaron a un espacio abierto —Sasuke esta inconsciente y no tenemos el pergamino del cielo... ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Naruto?

—No te preocupes, Sakura-Chan —dijo Naruto —Si no encontramos el pergamino, entonces nos acercaremos a la torre, todos los equipos se atacan unos a otros, para recuperar otros pergaminos y asi pasar la prueba, lo más probable, es que varios equipos, ataquen a uno solo, asi que… en otras palabras: Cada equipo, tiene que haber combatido a otros **5** equipos en promedio.

— _Entramos_ _ **10**_ _equipos, asi que cada equipo, combatió un promedio de_ _ **5**_ —pensó Sakura — _Solo tenemos_ _ **5**_ _días y si algún equipo llega el 5° día, seguramente estará cansado._

Se detuvieron en un claro, era peligroso, pero Sasuke necesitaba reposar, asi que decidieron hacer relevos.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo una voz, Sakura despertó; ante ella, un equipo de Oto —Mira linda, ¿Por qué no despiertas a Sasuke? — La sonrisa de ese hombre era molesta— Venimos a luchar contra él.

— ¿Por qué no más bien me dicen que planea, hacer con mi Sasuke-Kun? —Pregunto Sakura —Sé que Orochimaru, maneja todo desde las sombras —Los 3 Genin abrieron sus ojos tanto como podían.

—Ojala y lo supiéramos —dijo Dosu, mostrando el aparato de su brazo— ¡Zankūha! (Ondas Decapitadoras) —Sakura fue golpeada por una onda sonora y salió literalmente volando, hasta golpear su espalda contra la base de un árbol.

Tanto dolor

Sakura se puso de pie y lanzo un par de Kunais.

Dosu agarro uno de los Kunais con su mano.

Zaku hizo sonar su aparato y el Kunai se perdió.

Kin doblo un poco su cabeza, esquivando el Kunai.

Sakura se mordió el labio.

Tanta desesperación

Sakura tomo otro Kunai y se lo lanzo a Dosu, con la diferencia de que tenía una etiqueta explosiva.

Dosu salto, piso mal y descubrió un agujero hecho por Sakura, Dosu se agarró del borde del agujero.

Zaku se movió rápidamente, quedo frente a Sakura y le dio un golpe en su mejilla, dejando a Sakura en el suelo.

Tanto Sufrimiento

—Oye, Dosu —Le llamo Zaku sonriente, mientras que tomaba a Sakura del cabello— ¿Te molesta si me divierto?

—Has lo que quieras —dijo Dosu.

Zaku desabrocho su pantalón.

Sasuke despertó, rodeado por el Ten no Juin y varias marcas aparecieron en su piel.

—Asi que ustedes son parte de la aldea de Orochimaru —dijo Sasuke, mientras que un Chakra lila lo rodeaba —Esa… —dijo señalando a Sakura —…Esa es mi perra… y más te vale soltarla —Zaku sonrió.

Zaku desabrocho su pantalón y obligo a Sakura a realizar una actividad repugnante —Pues… lo lamento por ti… *jadeo*… pero ella… *jadeo*… ya tiene un trabajo —Sasuke no se movió, solo se quedo mirando.

— _¡Sasuke!_ —Pensó Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos— _¡Ayúdame!_

Tanto odio

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** —Sasuke lanzo una esfera de fuego. Pero Zaku esquivo el Jutsu, Sakura no tuvo la misma suerte y fue quemada viva, por el Jutsu de Sasuke —Lo lamento… como si me importara —El Uchiha se puso en pose de batalla.

Sasuke y Zaku, iniciaron un combate de Taijutsu.

Parecía ser que con su Sharingan, Sasuke ganaría, pero en realidad, iba perdiendo, por una gran paliza que Zaku le estaba propinando.

— **¡Zankūha! (Ondas Decapitadoras)** —Sasuke recibió el golpe en su rostro, el cual recibió un gran corte sangrante.

La Desesperación y las malas energías

Zaku tomo a Sasuke por el cuello con una mano y con la otra, le golpeaba en su vientre.

Dosu comenzó a patear a Sasuke.

Consiguieron, el despertar

Kin se acercó a Sakura con un Kunai, le tomo por la cabeza y se la enterró en el suelo. Luego, Kin cortó las pantaletas de Sakura, con el Kunai y dirigió su arma, hacia la anatomía de la chica de cabello rosa

 **Del primer Rey Kitsune Demoniaco**

Un estallido de poder se liberó en el lugar, no era Chakra, al tiempo que sí lo era. Era una energía extraña, nunca antes, ninguno de ellos había sentido algo asi.

El lugar donde antes se encontraba el árbol, donde habían estado Sasuke y Naruto, ahora solo era un cráter de varios metros de profundidad.

Del agujero salió un hombre, no… no era un hombre. Era alto, media 1,66; su piel era blanca; su cabello era rubio algunas partes rojo; sus ojos eran rojos con una forma de remolino; no llevaba camiseta lo cual permitía ver su torso bien formado; un par de alas salían de su espalda: Una era gris y emplumada, la otra era la de un murciélago y también era gris; lo único que traía era un pantalón naranja.

—Ustedes —hablo el ser, con una voz profunda, luego miro a sus enemigos —Ustedes… dejaron, asi a mis compañeros… —Dosu, Zaku y Kin comenzaron a retroceder, antes de que el ambiente se volviera tan pesado, que ni siquiera el aire pasaba, los alrededores del bosque, comenzaron a congelarse

— _¿Qué…?_ —Dosu no entendía que pasaba, definitivamente— _¿Qué es esto?_ —Dosu retrocedió un par de pasos— _¿Quién es él? Su poder… no, no es Chakra_ —Las ramas de los árboles y las hojas, comenzaron a caer a causa del hielo que se formó — _Es algo más…_ —Vio a su rival alzar un brazo— ¡CUIDADO! —Grito a sus compañeros de equipo.

— **¡Kori Ryu Akuma! (Dragón de Hielo Demoniaco)** —Rugió el joven, en su brazo, se formó hielo, el hielo se arremolino y un dragón de hielo negro salió, dejando detrás de sí, un rastro de hielo, que alcanzo pronto a los 3 Shinobis de Oto, atrapándolos en sus fauces, alzándose al cielo y explotando, dejando un rastro de nieve negra.

— " _Naru… Naruto"_ —Susurro Sakura en Shock, mirando al joven detrás de ella, quien cayó al suelo, apoyado en su pierna derecha— ¡Naruto! —Sakura fue hacia el rubio/pelirrojo.

— " _Es… es demasiado poder"_ —Susurro, antes de que una energía negra lo cubriera, al dejar de cubrirlo, estaba… como antes, solo que aún tenía esos músculos, estatura y… poder —Sakura, Sasuke —Naruto vio el pergamino del equipo de Oto, asi que lo recogió.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Jiraiya, Tsunade —dijo Hiruzen —Orochimaru está en la aldea. He enviado un escuadrón ANBU a buscarle. Homura y Koharu, han pedido que Sasuke sea entrenado por Kakashi los **3** días de descanso y que luego, sea entrenado el mes, antes de la última fase del Examen —Jiraiya y Tsunade asintieron —Ustedes, entrenaran a Naruto estos **3** días y luego, lo entrenaran el mes.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 días después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

La segunda fase de los exámenes había finalizado y unos cuantos Genin. Unas Kunoichis, les dieron habitaciones a los equipos que llegaron y Naruto fue abordado por Tsunade, a quien veía como su madre.

—Hola, Okasan —dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Hola, Naruto-Kun —dijo Tsunade sorprendida por la altura y cabello de su hijo—Me alegro que hayas pasado la segunda fase del examen —Detrás de Tsunade había un hombre de cabello blanco largo, ropas rojas —El Shinobi que ves allí, de cabello blanco, es mi compañero de equipo Jiraiya.

—Hola Naruto —dijo Jiraiya —Quizás Tsunade te ha hablado sobre nosotros: Los Sen'nin —Naruto asintió.

—Okasan, ¿Por qué hay tantos ANBU? —Pregunto Naruto extrañado.

—Un Nukenin llamado Orochimaru —dijo Tsunade —Bueno, nosotros **2** , te entrenaremos en estos **3** días.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **::::**

 **10**

 **::::**

— ¿Entonces, Kyūbi es una mujer? —Pregunto un sorprendido Jiraiya, eso era algo que él, jamás se habría imaginado —Bueno Naruto, ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

—Es verdad Naruto-Kun —dijo Tsunade —Tu apariencia es muy distinta, ¿Qué ocurrió? —Naruto miro hacia los lados, alzo su dedo índice y una pequeña llama gris apareció, Naruto dibujo en el aire: Un circulo y en su interior los Kanjis de **"Shijima" (Silenciar)**.

—Bueno, pues durante el examen, fuimos atacados por un Nukenin de nombre Orochimaru —dijo Naruto, aunque Tsunade y Jiraiya ya lo sabían, eso no evito que se preocuparan —Mordió a Sasuke en el cuello y a mí, me hizo algo, que acabo por llevarme a la inconsciencia —Ambos asintieron —Me encontré en mi paisaje mental, ante Ritsuko-Chan y juntos recorrimos un laberinto, libere algunos poderes y una nueva apariencia.

— ¿Qué clase de poderes? —Pregunto Jiraiya.

—Por el momento, es algo que deseo mantener oculto, sobre todo, hasta que llegue la última fase del Examen —dijo Naruto y ambos asintieron.

—Bueno Naruto —dijo Jiraiya —Lo siguiente, serán 3 días de entrenamiento, asi que iniciaremos ahora mismo —Jiraiya se mordió el dedo y estrello su mano contra el suelo— **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu** **(** _Jutsu_ : _Invocación Inversa_ **).**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 17**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hiruzen-Sensei, nos prestó este campo de entrenamiento —dijo Jiraiya —Muy bien Naruto, muéstranos lo que sabes —Naruto asintió.

— ¡Hola, Naruto-Kun! —dijeron al unísono Yugao, Anko, Ryūzetsu, Kurenai y Haku.

— ¡Naruto-Kun, estas bien! —Grito Haku saltando sobre Naruto, abrazándolo y lanzándolo al suelo.

—Estoy… estoy bien, Haku-Chan —Naruto se sonrojo, al sentir los atributos de su amiga, que más bien parecían de su madre adoptiva. Naruto y Haku se pusieron de pie, Naruto camino hacia un grupo de muñecos— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Naruto escupió un poderoso dragón de fuego, el muñeco no soporto y fue destruido. Todos asintieron y Jiraiya le pidió continuar con la demostración— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku! (E. Viento: Gran Esfera de Vacío** ) —Naruto lanzo una esfera de aire de un tamaño descomunal, que destruyo el segundo muñeco, Naruto se lanzó contra el tercer muñeco— **¡Akuma no Ken Kori! (Espada Demoniaca de Hielo)** —De la mano derecha de Naruto salió una espada occidental hecha completamente de hielo, con la cual, destruyo el tercer muñeco. Naruto realizo sellos de manos— **¡Raiton: Shiden! (E. Rayo: Electricidad Purpura)** —La mano de Naruto, se rodeó de rayos purpura y destruyo el cuarto muñeco.

— ¡EL **RAIKIRI** DE KAKASHI! —Grito una sorprendida Tsunade; pero lo que casi le hace tener un ataque cardiaco, fueron los ojos de Naruto — _"¿Un Dojutsu?"_ —Susurro ella.

— _Ya ha demostrado tener_ _ **3**_ _naturalezas de Chakra_ —pensó Jiraiya — _ **Fūton**_ _,_ _ **Katon**_ _y_ _ **Raiton**_ _. Además de ese_ _ **Hyoton**_ _de naturaleza demoniaca… por no decir que Tsunade lo ha criado, seguramente ha aprendido_ _ **Iryō-Ninjutsu**_ —Jiraiya suspiro —Muy bien hecho Naruto, ahora podemos iniciar, el entrenamiento….

— **Doton: Shōnyūseki Chikyū no Jutsu** **(E. Tierra: Jutsu Estalactita de Tierra)** —Naruto coloco sus manos en la tierra y de la misma, salieron estalactitas muy altas, Naruto suspiro y murmuro un: "Tengo que agradecerle a Shiko-Chan, por esto"; realizo sellos de manos — **¡Mizu no Yōso: Mugen no Nami! (E. Agua: Ola Infinita)** —Naruto sonrió y estiro sus manos, de las cuales surgió un potente chorro de agua, que destruyo el ultimo muñeco —Tuve problemas para moldear el **Suiton** , asi que utilizando el **Mizu no Yōso Akuma no Meisaku** **(Elemento Agua de Arte Demoniaco)** , se volvió el único modo para poder manifestarlo.

— ¡¿Tienes los **5** elementos de Chakra?! —Gritaron los adultos y Haku.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —Dijo Haku adelantándose a todos— ¡Entrenemos juntos; Entrenemos juntos; Entrenemos juntos; por favor! —Todos comenzaron a reírse de la actitud de la joven, pero Naruto asintió.

 **3** días. **3** días de un entrenamiento sin parar y sin darle descanso alguno a Naruto, cuya resistencia física se había aumentado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Antes de comenzar! —Dijo Yugao — ¡Todos deben de saber, que se han realizado cambios para estas pruebas! —Los Genin se miraron, unos a otros — ¡Posiblemente, solo tengan un combate o posiblemente, tengan más de uno! —El tablero comenzó a mostrar nombres, muy rápidamente, hasta detenerse— ¡Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino! —Más de uno, se habría esperado un gran combate, pero en realidad, fue un combate muy decepcionante, ambas solo hablaban de como Sasuke las amaría, al finalizar el combate y cosas asi. Luego de media hora de hablar, ambas se lanzaron en una pobre lucha de Taijutsu, ya que ninguna de las 2, había puesto 100% en sus entrenamientos.

A Ino le interesaba más lucir linda y no se partía ni una uña.

Sakura, sencillamente se quedó atrás, solo adulando a Sasuke, sin madurar como Kunoichi.

Ambas acabaron en el suelo, con un doble K.O.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Nara Shikamaru de Konoha vs Inuzuka Kiba de Konoha! —dijo Yugao.

— ¡Saldrás perdiendo Shikamaru! —Dijo Kiba sonriente— ¡Y cuando pierdas esa perrita de Ino, será mía!

— ¡Kagemane no Jutsu! —Dijo Shikamaru, deteniendo a Kiba, luego se acercó a Akamaru, cargándolo —Ríndete.

— ¡No me rendiré! —Dijo Kiba molesto— ¡Ahora libérame, para que pueda derrotarte! —Lógicamente, Shikamaru no lo hizo, en cambio pateo a Kiba y comenzó a darle puños.

—Ríndete —dijo Shikamaru.

— ¡Olvídalo! —Grito Kiba, antes de recibir un par de patadas y puños.

—El ganador es Nara Shikamaru —dijo Yugao, para evitar que Kiba siguiera recibiendo golpes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Hyuga Neji de Konoha vs Hyuga Hinata de Konoha! —dijo Yugao, seriamente preocupada por Hinata, ya que no era un secreto para nadie en la aldea, que no había nadie del Būnke Hyuga, que odiara tanto al Sōke Hyuga, como el odio que tenía Neji, hacia su tío Hiashi y sus primas: Hinata y Hanabi.

—Hinata-Imoto… —dijo Neji sorprendiéndola, hace ya mucho que ellos no se llamaban de ese modo —…Ríndete —los ojos de Hinata se abrieron aún más —Sabes que vas a perder.

—No… no pienses que me rendiré… Neji-Niisan —dijo Hinata— **¡** **Hakke Sanjūni Shō** **! (** **Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas** **)** —La chica se lanzó contra el joven de cabello castaño.

—Que asi sea —dijo Neji — ¡Byakugan! — Sus ojos adquirieron los Tenketsu— **¡** **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** **!** **(** **Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas** **)** —Iniciando de este modo, un combate Juken entre ambos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hace ya algunos minutos que había iniciado el combate, Neji había conseguido golpear a Hinata, con 2 Jutsus del Juken.

Hinata solo había logrado cerrar un par sus Tenketsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Hakke Sanjūni Shō** **! (** **Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas** ) —Neji lanzo una palma al frente.

Hinata giro, evitando la palma de Neji y acercándose a él— **¡Hakke Kūshō: Nijū Hakke! (Palma del Vacío: Palma Doble)** —Hinata dio **2** golpes en el vientre a Neji.

El Hyuga salió volando.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Hinata-Chan, es fantástica! —Murmuro Sasuke sonriente, todos a su alrededor, se alejaron de él, ante ese episodio OOC, que estaba sufriendo el siempre frio Uchiha.

—Es buena y su Juken es fuerte, asi mismo, sus movimientos son fluidos, pero no podrá ganarle a Neji —dijo Naruto.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Dobe? —Pregunto Sasuke molesto, como si lo acabara de insultar a él.

—Hinata acaba de usar el "Hakke Kūshō"—dijo Naruto —Que es una sub-rama del Juken, que consiste en usar el viento o el aire, para herir al contrincante en sus Tenketsu, sin tener que tocarlo.

—Es cierto —dijo Shikamaru prestando atención.

—Sin embargo —dijo Naruto preocupado —Neji si la está golpeando físicamente, Neji desea hacer algo más que solo descontrolar sus Tenketsu a Neji no le importa si cierra un Tenketsu o perfora un órgano.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Hakke Sanjūni Shō** **! (** **Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas** **)** —Neji se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera Naruto con su Dojutsu lo pudo ver. Hinata escupió sangre.

—Hyuga Neji es el ganador —dijo Hayate, antes de ver como Neji caía al suelo desmallado — _Pensar que las heridas de Hinata eran grandes y aun asi, golpeo perfectamente a Neji para dañarlo._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Rock Lee de Konoha vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! —dijo Hayate.

Gaara y Lee se pusieron el uno frente al otro.

Gaara libero su arena, creando un círculo.

Lee se acercó lanzando un puño, pero un pilar de arena, evito que Gaara recibiera el golpe. Se agacho y cuando fue a lanzar una patada barrida, la arena salió hacia él, golpeándolo.

Gaara realizo un sello de mano y la arena se transformó en un dragón de arena, que fue hacia Lee, agarrándolo entre sus fauces y estrellándolo, contra un muro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Lee! —Dijo Guy— ¡Quítatelas!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Pero… Guy-Sensei, usted dijo que solo, como una medida riesgosa —dijo Lee sorprendido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Lo sé, pero esta es una excepción, ya que estas protegiendo tu camino Ninja —dijo Guy,

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lee salto sobre una estatua, se quitó unas pesas de los tobillos. Desapareció y apareció detrás de Gaara, lanzando un puño, que casi le golpea.

Apareció nuevamente debajo de él le pateo en la barbilla, lo alzo en el aire y le golpeo, lanzándolo al suelo. Lo ato con sus vendas, lo lanzo al aire, le volvió a patear. Gaara no se movió.

— ¡Rock Lee, gana el combate! —dijo Hayate.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡El ultimo combate será entre: Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha vs Yakushi Kabuto de Oto! —dijo Yugao, ella y los Jōnin sabían que Kabuto era en realidad un espía de Orochimaru, pero bueno, Naruto no tendría ningún problema contra Kabuto, ya que seguramente Kabuto se contendría para evitar mostrar su nivel Jōnin y cuando Naruto saliera victorioso, Yugao se llevaría a su Naruto-Sama a casa, donde podría desnudarlo y chupar…— _¡MALDITA ANKO, TU Y TU SAGA DE ICHA-ICHA, ME VOLVIERON UNA PERVERTIDA; SI KUSHINA-SENSEI ESTUVIERA VIVA, ME MATARIA!_ —Pensó molesta la Kunoichi de cabello lila.

 _«Ho… pero Kushina-Sensei, siempre ha estado allí, Yugao-Chan, ya verás lo que te pasara, pedófila»_ dijo la voz de su Sensei, Yugao se giró, pero no había nadie.

— _Solo… solo estoy imaginando cosas_ —pensó ella, pero claro, no cualquiera, podía ver a los sirvientes de Shinigami.

—Aquí voy, Naruto-Kun —dijo el sirviente de Orochimaru.

—Te estoy esperando, Kabuto-Chan —dijo Naruto, para molestarlo.

— **¡** _Suiton_ **: Suishōha** **!** **(E. Agua: Choque de Olas de Agua)** —Kabuto lanzo una esfera de agua.

— **¡** **Fūton:** _Jūha Shō_ **!** **(E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Ola Bestial)** —Naruto lanzo una de sus manos al frente, efecto que libero una gran ola de viento, que colisionó con el Suiton Jutsu, destruyéndolo— ¿Eso es todo, Kabuto?

—Solo estoy comenzando, Naruto-Kun —aseguro el sirviente de Orochimaru sonriente— **¡** **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** **! (** **E.** _Agua_ **: Jutsu de Gran Cascada** **)** —Kabuto lanzo una gran cantidad de agua desde su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes Kabuto? —Dijo Naruto sonriente —No planeaba usar esto, sino hasta el final del examen —Naruto fue arrastrado por el agua— **¡** **Hakai no Zanbatō: Bunshō** **! (Espada de Destrucción: Divisor)** —El agua se partió en 2 y en las manos de Naruto, yacía una espada Zanbatō de color roja, la cual pronto desapareció— ¡¿Eso es todo?!

Kabuto se puso blanco de la cólera que tenía en ese momento. Él era el mejor espía de Orochimaru, era el más poderoso solo sobrepasado por Kimimaru ¡ÉL NO PODIA ESTAR SIENDO DERROTADO POR UN GAKI, COMO NARUTO! — **¡** **Suiton Doriru no Jutsu** **! (E. Agua:** **Gran Taladro de Agua** ) —Kabuto lanzo su Suiton Jutsu, más poderoso que tomo forma de cono y fue disparado hacia Naruto, golpeando al Kitsune-Demonio y lanzándolo contra un muro, el cual fue agrietado y dejo además un profundo cráter— ¡Realmente no entiendo, que es lo que tienes, para que Orochimaru-Sama, se fije en ti!

—Lo… lo que tengo… —dijo Naruto caminando fuera del cráter en la pared —Es que soy bueno, para sacar a la gente de sus casillas —Kabuto le miro sorprendido, se mordió el labio; al fin se había dado cuenta de su error, Naruto estiro su mano hacia Kabuto— **¡Katon: Shinku Taigyoku! (E. Fuego: Gran Esfera de Vacío** ) —De la mano de Naruto, surgió una esfera de fuego, que atrapo a Kabuto en su interior sin quemarlo, pero eso sí: Adsorbiendo el oxígeno, el Jutsu se extinguió y Kabuto cayó al suelo, desmallado.

— ¡El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha! —dijo Hayate.

— ¡Arresten a Kabuto! —Ordeno Hiruzen— ¡Ha probado ser un sirviente de Orochimaru! —Un grupo de ANBU aparecieron ante Kabuto, pero este desapareció en un **Suiton: Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al volver a casa, cada una de las damas y Naruto, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Naruto se puso ante un espejo y activo su Dojutsu, un obsequio de su suegra: Mary (Jubi).

 **Aunque: ¿Era normal, que tu suegra deseara ser tu novia?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¿Mikoto resucitada y rejuvenecida por Shinigami?**

 **¿O Mikoto reencarnada en un Ángel y se ennovia con Naruto, como un símbolo de alianza entre el Reikai (Emmanuel/Jesús) y el Makai (Naruto)?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **::::**

 **11**

 **::::**

El mes de entrenamiento de Naruto, se basó en 3 cosas: Control de Chakra, Manipulación de la forma y estrategia, a la hora de lanzar Jutsus.

Además de esto, también usar diversos Fūton Jutsu y Katon Jutsu, ya que eran, elementos "compatibles".

También, necesitaba entender, que su "magia demoniaca" podía ser una gran arma, en contra de su rival, ya que este rival, jamás se esperaría un ataque demoniaco.

—O en otras palabras —dijo Tsunade —Tu enemigo, no esperara un ataque, sin antes hacer sellos.

—Al no realizar sellos, lo tomare por sorpresa —dijo Naruto y todos asintieron, mientras que Jiraiya le entregaba un globo de agua— ¿Para qué es esto, Ero-Sen'nin?

—Para que aprendas a usar el Jutsu de tu padre —dijo Jiraiya, mostrando el Chakra fluctuar en su mano.

—Parece un tifón —dijo Ritsuko —Y también se parece a la **Bijudama**.

—Minato me dijo, que se basó justamente en la Bijudama, para crear este Jutsu: el Rasengan —dijo Jiraiya sonriente —Lo que tienes que hacer Naruto, es usar solo tu Chakra, para hacer girar el agua en el globo, sin hacer trampas, sin usar el Mizu Yōso o el Suiton —Naruto asintió, mientras que comenzaba el ejercicio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

El rubio, pudo lograr un avance en el globo de agua, pero aún le hacía falta practicar más, para lograr la primera fase del Rasengan.

Jiraiya además le enseñaba Katon no Jutsu.

Tsunade le enseñaba Taijutsu y Raiton no Jutsu.

Naruto escalaba arboles con Chakra o caminaba sobre el agua.

Ritsuko le enseño Fūton Jutsu, pero sus entrenamientos, siempre acababan, con el rubio semidesnudo por un Jutsu de Ritsuko, quien siempre parecía querer llevarlo a la cama.

Haku le ayudaba a Naruto con el Kori Akuma no Mahō.

Anko le enseñaba sobre venenos, al igual que Yugao.

Ryūzetsu le ayudaba con el Katon.

Asi mismo, Naruto planeaba hacer uso del **Seiton** en las finales, creando animales salvajes como: Leopardos, Chitas, Tigres, Leones, Pumas, etc.

Kurenai le entrenaba como siempre en Genjutsu y Taijutsu.

Naruto consiguió ayuda de Rina y Saiko, para un manejo más concentrado y menos letal del Hakai-ryoku (Poder de la Destrucción).

Azaria, le ayudo a modelar y acostumbrarse nuevamente al Koton y Jiton, que nunca usaba. Pero Naruto casi no deseaba usar esos elementos, sencillamente, no podía acostumbrarse a ellos, algo no le agradaba de esos elementos; eso era raro.

Naruto consiguió grandes avances y tal y como lo decía Hiruzen: Naruto seria alguien que cambiaría al mundo.

El mes de entrenamiento finalizo.

Los Exámenes Chūnin estaban por comenzar y el primer encuentro, fue una gran sorpresa para todos, ya que estos se daban al azar: Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¡Una vez que te derrote, tendrás que darme todos tus Jutsus Dobe! —Grito Sasuke, lanzándole miles de Shuriken's y Kunai's. Pero el Jiton de Naruto, detuvo los Shuriken y Kunai en el aire.

—No lo creo… Teme —dijo Naruto, mientras que su mano derecha brillaba en un aura roja el Hakai-ryoku fue activado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Rivalidad: Indra vs Ashura**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—El primer combate… *tos*…será entre: Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha… *tos*…vs Uchiha… *tos*…Sasuke de Konoha —dijo Hayate.

Sasuke salto tan alto como pudo— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas Ardientes del Fénix)** —Exclamo Sasuke, lanzando **5** esferas de fuego, desde el aire.

— ¡ **Hakai Kyū! (Esfera Destructora)** — En la mano de Naruto, se formó una esfera roja. La esfera golpeo contra uno de los **Katon Jutsu** de Sasuke, haciendo que la onda expansiva de la explosión resultante. Sin embargo, los otros **2** , fueron hacia Naruto— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu** **! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —Naruto lanzo varias esferas de viento comprimido, que destruyeron las esferas de fuego lanzadas, por Sasuke.

— _¡Este Baka, no puede ser mejor que un Uchiha!_ —Pensó Sasuke— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** —Sasuke lanzo su Jutsu firma — _Eso me dará tiempo, para preparar el siguiente Jutsu_ —Pensó, realizando sellos de manos.

— **¡Suisei Tate! (Escudo Acuático)** —Exclamo Naruto, mientras que quedaba en el interior de una esfera liquida, como si se tratara de un **Suiro no Jutsu** , que le salvo del Jutsu de Sasuke.

— ¡CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO, TENDRAS QUE ENTREGARME, TODOS TUS JUTSUS, DOBE! —Grito Sasuke, finalizando los sellos de manos, su mano brillaba en electricidad pura, antes de lanzarse contra Naruto, quien sonrió.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Sasuke, no lo hagas! — Grito Kakashi—¡No uses el **Chidory**!

—Kakashi— Hablo Ryūzetsu— ¡¿Cómo pudiste enseñarle un Jutsu como ese, a alguien hambriento de poder?! —Las alumnas de Kushina, saltaron al campo de batalla, para defender a Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto uso el **Seiton** : Sus manos brillaron con un aura blanca, una luz apareció frente a él, un Licántropo de pelaje blanco hizo aparición y envió un zarpazo, contra Sasuke. Pero fue atravesado por el Chidory y desapareció... Al igual que Naruto, quien realizo el **Shunshin**.

Naruto apareció detrás de Sasuke y extendió su mano— **¡** **Pirámide Akuma no Kōri** **! (Pirámide Demoniaca de Hielo)** —Naruto dejo fruir el hielo, que encerró a Sasuke, en una pirámide de hielo.

— ¡El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha! —dijo Hayate.

—Esto… —Murmuro Sasuke desde el interior de la estructura, mientras que su Chakra aumentaba y las marcas del Ten no Juin lo cubrían y el hielo se cuarteaba, hasta destruirse— ¡Esto no es posible!

— ¡Sasuke, el combate a finalizado! —dijo Hayate, acercándose a Sasuke, para minutos después ser asesinado por un **Kuroi Chidory** de Sasuke.

Bajo los pies de Sasuke, se formó el Kuchiyose no Jutsu y un ejército exorbitante de Shinobis de Oto y ANBUS de NE, poblaron el estadio.

 **El ataque había iniciado, solo minutos después de iniciar el examen Chūnin. Todos los Chūnin, Jōnin y ANBU, saltaron a la arena, para defender Konoha.**

—Konoha caerá este día —murmuro Orochimaru, desde la cabeza de Manda —Y junto con ella… el viejo… Además de una bonificación: Sasuke-Kun caerá en mis manos, al igual que el **Sharingan**.


	13. Batalla

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Batalla**

 **::::::::::**

— **¡** **Furosuto Kōri Akuma** **! (Escarcha del Demonio de Hielo)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando lo que parecería ser sencillamente escarcha, pero resulto letal para sus enemigos, quienes se congelaron y cayeron al suelo en mil pedazos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— **¡Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes)** —Exclamo Azuma, lanzando una nube de ceniza, mordió y una explosión se formó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Gritaron Kakashi y Sasuke, lanzando cada uno, una bola de fuego, que carbonizo a una pareja de rivales.

— **¡** **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi** **!** **(E. Tierra: Jutsu Protección de Tierra)** —El Ninja Copia y su alumno, se vieron separados por una muralla, mientras que Sasuke, era puesto en un coma inducido por Tayuya y luego llevado con Orochimaru, en medio de todo el caos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ruptura de Presión)** —Los Shinobis de Suna, enviando una ráfaga, contra los ANBUS de NE.

— **¡Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Centro de Atadura)** —Exclamo un ANBU de NE, atrapando a un grupo de Suna.

— **¡Fūton:** **Tatsumaki no Hone no Hasan** **no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tornado Quiebra Huesos)** —Exclamo el mismo grupo de Suna, creando un tornado que atrapo a un grupo de ANBUS de NE y los descuartizo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Kumo-Ryū: Omotegiri** **! (** **Estilo de la Nube: Corte Frontal** **)** —Karui, decapito a un Shinobi de Oto, sin que este, pudiera hacer nada. Luego, bloqueo un Tantō enemigo e inicio una nueva batalla de Kenjutsu, pero su rival era más ágil y estaba ganando terreno.

— ¡Karui! —Grito Samui, al ver a Karui en problemas y a Omoi desmallado— **¡Kumo- Ryu:** **Saidai Sessaku Sokudo** **! (Estilo de la Nube: Corte Máxima Velocidad)** —La rubia salvo, a su compañera pelirroja, de ser decapitada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Mis brazos! —Grito Orochimaru, al ver sus brazos sin piel y solo tendones y músculos rasgados —Nada mal, viejo… veo que has logrado un Jutsu que sella el cuerpo, pero también lo desgarra —Orochimaru se relamió, intento hacer sellos, pero los músculos de sus brazos se desgarraron, quedando literalmente, en los huesos.

—Orochimaru-Sama, es hora de irnos —dijo Kabuto, mientras que Orochimaru respiraba agitado —Nuestras tropas han caído y sus brazos… no. No podemos perder más en esta guerra —Orochimaru y Kabuto, junto a los 5 del sonido, desaparecieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cuando todo acabo. Naruto corrió al hospital, donde estaban Haku y Ritsuko, protegiendo a los civiles y niños.**

 **Todo estaba bien, ya había acabado y todos estaban a salvo.**


	14. Valle del Fin

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: Vamos a tocar temas referentes a Ángeles y Demonios dentro de la mitología católica; y otros seres de la mitología japonesa. Si eres religioso y te sientes ofendido, por favor, deja un MP.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **14: Valle del** **Fin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Habían pasado **2** semanas, desde el ataque a la aldea, las remodelaciones en la aldea, se dieron muy rápido, ya que un ANBU de nombre clave: Tenzo, utilizo su Mokuton, para reparar la aldea.

—Eso fue muy rápido, ¿no te parece, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto Ritsuko, ya que lo podían ver, desde la mansión Namikaze. Naruto asintió— ¿Qué tienes? —Pregunto al sentir sus emociones.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto el rubio, Ritsuko le miro de una forma muy dura y Naruto se asustó, un poco de su chica— ¡Ah, sí! La… la reconstrucción de la aldea —Sonrió, sabía que acababa de librarse de una buena.

— ¿Qué tienes, mi amor? —Pregunto Ritsuko.

—No… no es nada… —dijo Naruto —Es solo, que… tengo un presentimiento, algo malo pasara, pero… no sé, no sé qué pueda ser.

— **Yo tampoco lo sé, Naruto-Kun** —admitió Ritsuko sonriente, mientras que Naruto le abrazaba — **Pero si se, que… sea lo que sea, tu siempre, podrás hacerle frente a lo que sea.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se sentía extraño y desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba, solo sabía que tenía un Sharingan ante él.

— " _Ahora… Uchiha Sasuke"_ —Susurro una voz— _"Ahora, tu, tendrás sexo con estas mujeres y le darás a Konoha, un nuevo Clan Uchiha. Quieras… o no quieras"_ —Sasuke ahora estaba en trance y Danzo sabia, que tenía que deshacerse de Sasuke, asi que lo torturaría y luego alimentaria el Ten no Juin, para que huyera de la aldea. Lo mantendría sedado por 48 horas, que sería más o menos lo que demorarían las ANBUS de NE, en violarlo y quedar (posiblemente) en cinta. Danzo sabía que a este grado, el Ten no Juin, ya era incontrolable y Sasuke, se sentiría tentado en ir, hacia Orochimaru, pero antes, le daría poder a Konoha, le daría el Sharingan a Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito Uchiha; Mansión Principal; 48 horas después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke, despertó en su hogar, se sentía muy adolorido, pero no le presto mayor atención a ello y se centró en la chica de cabello rojo, que estaba en su habitación.

—Soy Tayuya —dijo la chica —Orochimaru-Sama, quiere saber, si aceptas su propuesta de poder… de volverte más poderoso —Sasuke llevo su mano a su hombro —Hoy a medianoche, saldremos de Konoha, con o sin ti.

 **::::::::::::::**

 **3:00 am.**

 **::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Chōji y Kiba, salieron de la aldea, en busca de Sasuke.

Chōji, se quedó atrás, enfrentándose a Jirobo.

Shikamaru y Temari, enfrentaron a Tayuya.

Kiba, Akamaru y Kankuro enfrentaron a Sakon y Ukon.

Neji se enfrentó a Kimimaru.

Lee y Gaara a Kidōmaru.

Por lo cual, Naruto siguió el rastro de Chakra de Sasuke.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Valle del Fin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke ahora tenía el cabello azul, su piel era oscura, sus ojos tenían la esclerótica negra e iris dorado, sobre su nariz una estrella negra y de su espalda, salieron un par de alas.

Naruto utilizo su modo demoniaco: sus ojos se volvieron rojos con la forma de un remolino, su camiseta se destruyó y de su espalda salieron: un ala gris emplumada y la otra era la de un murciélago.

Sasuke se lanzó contra Naruto, conectado un puño en su rostro.

Naruto salió volando hacia atrás, pero recompuso su vuelo y le lanzo una patada a Sasuke.

Sasuke cayó al suelo y rodo por el mismo, miro a Naruto y su furia aumento, asi como el poder del Ten no Juin, que se volvió una sobrecarga para su cuerpo.

Sasuke se dirigió, hacia Naruto, con su último Chidory. Era un Chidory inestable, ya que Naruto le había estado quitando sus sentidos, desde el comienzo de la batalla.

Naruto formo un **Yurei Rasengan** y se lanzó contra Sasuke.

Rasengan y Chidory colisionaron, Naruto estiro su mano y toco la frente de Sasuke— **¡** **Iden-sei no Hakai** **! (Destrucción Hereditaria)** —Luego, todo se volvió negro para Naruto

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha; 2 semanas después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto acababa de despertar, encontró que Ritsuko, le estaba curando, en compañía de Tsunade.

— **Pudiste ganarle a Sasuke y con tu poder de destrucción, destruiste su Kekkei Genkai** —le recordó Ritsuko, Naruto asintió. Era verdad, ese último ataque, no era para golpear a Sasuke de forma contundente, sino, para ir directo a su ADN: **Iden-sei no hakai** **(Destrucción Hereditaria)** , Naruto se juró a sí mismo, jamás volver a usarla.

—Sabes Ritsuko-Chan… —dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie tambaleante, aunque Tsunade, hacia lo que podía, para que se mantuviera en la cama, no lo logro —…Creo, que lo mejor, será ir a casa… Y descansar —Menciono, luego de mirar a Tsunade.

Ritsuko le sonrió y salió junto a él.

 _No importa tu raza, solo importa tu valor._

 _Puedes ser un Ángel y un destructor._

 _O puedes ser un Demonio y considerarte un salvador._

 _Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y soy: El Ultimo Rey Demoniaco._


End file.
